TUAOA: Legend of Uzumaki
by adngo714
Summary: AU. Crossover w/ Legend of Zelda. Link becomes the sensei of Naruto and his teammates. Armed with some of Links arsenal, how far will the team go? NaruHina like my other fanfics. The sequal, Legend of Namikaze is out!
1. Chapter 1

Legend of Uzumaki

-Prologue-

"Speech"

'Thought'

_**Jutsu/Bloodline**_

I hate my lack of reviews, which is why I'm rewriting in my opinion, some of my finest work. This will be a crossover fanfiction with The Legend of Zelda series and Naruto. The pairing of course, will be NaruHina, like always. All other pairings are to be decided later. I know next to nothing about Legend of Zelda, though I've played a few of their games…

XxX

Namikaze Minato, the fabled Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō(1), and secret husband of Uzumaki Kushina, was pacing in his office. Only a select amount of people knew about his marriage, the Sandaime, Hatake Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Tsunade. The Kyubi no Yoko, or the nine tailed demon fox, had unexpectedly appeared outside of Konoha and seemingly attacked for no reason. And if that wasn't bad enough, his wife succumbed to premature birth due to the stress of Kyubi attacking. With Tsunade's help, Kushina gave birth to a blonde boy, with hair like his father's. He had blue eyes like sapphires. Kushina hugged her child, and before she died, she uttered. "Aishiteru(2) Naruto-kun." Minato grieved for his now dead wife, and grabbed the baby. Cuddling it, he left for the battlefield.

-Current time, outside of Konoha-

"We must hold of the demon until Yondaime returns to save us!" The Jonin shouted, which was proving rather difficult, for with one swipe of one of its nine tails, it could raise tsunami's or flatten mountains. Suddenly, a gigantic toad appeared in a plume of smoke, with the Yondaime on top of him. Kyubi once more roared in outrage, and what followed was a brief battle between the two giants. During the course of the fight, Kyubi had managed to leave a scar on the toad's left eye. Due to sheer willpower, the toad did not complain. He managed to get close enough so that the Yondaime could activate his jutsu.

" _**Shiki Fūjin**__(3)!"_

-8 years later-

Uzumaki Naruto was a notorious prankster, but that didn't explain why the villagers kept chasing him.

"Demon brat!"

Or maybe it did…

Naruto eventually lost the mob, and found himself inside a forest, where he met someone that would change his life forever.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked the figure in green holding a rusty sword with his right hand,, a shield on his left, and an assortment of equipment on his back. He had what appeared to be a green sleeping cap.

"I've hear that it was impolite to ask someone for their name without first introducing themselves…but very well. I am…Link."

"Link? That's a cool name, I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

Unknown to Naruto, a certain pale lavender eyed girl with ink blue hair was watching Naruto from behind a tree.

"Naruto eh? And who is that?" Link asked, pointing toward the girl. The girl epped and quickly tried to hide behind the tree, but she was too slow. Naruto spotted her.

"Hinata? What are you doing here?" Of course Naruto knew why she was there…mostly. The girl had been stalking him for quite a while now, but he had no idea why.

(A/N until I otherwise say it, Hinata is stuttering)

"Oh I'm just watching you." 'And not stalking you!' Hinata thought mentally. "What are you doing?"

"I was being chased by a mob of angry villagers. I escaped into the lush forest, where I ran into him." Naruto said, pointing at Link.

'He called me chan!" Thought Hinata with a blush. 'Don't faint, don't faint!'

"Oh sorry. I am actually here looking for a better sword. Rumor is that this forest is enchanted, and somewhere in this enchanted forest lies a sword that neither needs sharpening nor breaks. I'm looking for that sword."

"Why do you need a sword for? I mean, surely you have another." Said Hinata.

"This one could break any minute now, and my enemies are getting tougher skin." Replied Link.

"Well, I don't know about this forest being enchanted, but I know where you could get such a sword." Replied Naruto.

"Really? Where can I find it?"

"I'll show you where…on one condition."

Link sighs. "Alright what is it?"

"You seem good with a sword. When I'm older, can you train me in using one?"

"Why?"

"I need to learn how to defend myself."

"OK fine, so where is this sword?"

"Follow me Link."

XxX

Naruto leads Link and Hinata to a sword in a stone. Various shinobi had tried pulling out the sword, but none got close. Even Naruto tried. "At last, the Master Sword." With shaking hands, Link grasps the handle.

"That sword is stubborn. Many people have tried to pull it out. None have succeeded."

"Arigatou(4) Naruto." Grasping the handle with two hands, Link attempts to pull out the sword. The sword glows, and is slowly released from the rock.

"Impossible!"

"I'm known to defy the impossible. Here." Link tossed Naruto the old sword, sheathed of course.

"My quest is at a halt now. So I'll train you in the basics. Once mastered, I'll teach you some more advanced things."

-timeskip two years ahead-

"Naruto, you have learned the basics of swordsmanship, and Hinata, you are actually pretty accurate with a bow, but I guess that is to be expected, since you're a Hyuga."

"Oh yeah, Link...oji-san wants to meet you."

"Respect, Naruto! I'll go meet with him."

XxX

(1) Yellow Flash of Konoha

(2) I love you

(3) Dead Demon Consuming Seal

(4) Thank you


	2. Chapter 2

Legend of Uzumaki

-chapter 2-

"Speech"

'Thought'

**_Jutsu/Bloodline_**

* * *

It was the Genin graduation exams today. Naruto and Hinata learned a lot from Link. Sadly, Naruto still couldn't use _**Bunshin no Jutsu**__(1)._ Hinata hoped that he will pass, for she knew that in order to become a Genin, you had to make at least three successful clones. Most, if not all of the class could do this. She didn't doubt that Uchiha Sasuke, the class heartthrob could do it. Yamanaka Ino could probably do it too, but she didn't know about the pink haired banshee, Haruno Sakara. Nara Shikamaru could do it in his sleep, which he probably will. Akimichi Choji would definitely pass. Aburame Shino…Hinata knew next to nothing about him, but she had little doubt that he would fail. Inuzuka Kiba could probably manage. Hinata knew she could definitely do it. She wasn't so sure about her not-so-secret crush Naruto. It was common knowledge that everyone knew about her crush on Naruto. Even Link knew so. However, Naruto was still unaware. It was at this time that a Chunin by the name Umino Iruka entered the classroom, followed by his silver-haired assistant, Mizuki. Iruka was distinguished by a distinctive scar across his node, which he had since childhood.

"Alright, here's the first part out of the four part Genin graduation exams. Keep in mind that you have to pass 2/3 of the first three parts and pass the fourth part to graduate. The fourth part is unique, as it is divided into three sections, _**Henge no Jutsu**__(2), __**Kawarami no Jutsu(**__3)_ and the_**Bunshin no Jutsu.**_ Now I will pass out the written test. This is part one. No cheating."

'Written test?' Thought a panic-stricken Naruto. 'Written tests are my worst subject! Oh well, I'll try my best, and hope its enough. Then again…'

The test was out of ten points. Naruto's best effort only got him a measly six.

* * *

After Iruka hd gathered the papers, he began the next test. "OK, part two is projectile accuracy. You must score at least a seven out of ten to pass. That means seven bulls eyes. Mizuki will judge you for your accuracy."

The nine mentioned easily did this. Sasuke got a ten out of ten. Ino and Sakura both got seven. Shikamaru was too lazy to put his full effort into it, so he only scored a seven. Choji, Kiba, and Shino each scored an eight. Hinata scored a nine, although with her sealed bow, could have easily got a perfect ten. Naruto also scored a nine, though like Hinata, hid his skills. Most of the rest of the class passed. Only a minor percentage failed.

* * *

"The taijutsu portion of the exam. The rules are taijutsu only. The battle will continue until someone gives up or is knocked out. No killing blows, and either I or Mizuki will step in if there is a clear winner."

27 people, including the nine rookies, passed easily.

'This is it.' Thought Naruto. 'The ninjutsu portion of the exam.'

* * *

One by one, each student was called up. First called up was Aburame Shino. Last one called up was Uchiha Sasuke, not counting our favorite blonde prankster. Finally, he was called up.

"Alright Naruto. You have passed 2/3 of our test graduation exam. You need to successfully do this part to graduate. First up is the_**Henge no Jutsu.**_ Transform into anything you like, but for kami's sake, do not use your infamous _**Oiroke no Jutsu**__**(**__4)_ or so help me, I will fail you faster then you can say 'pervert'." Said Iruka.

"You're no fun…alright _**Henge no Jutsu!"**_

In a cloud of smoke, Naruto had transformed into Link.

"Excellent, now use _**Kawarami no Jutsu**_ and switch yourself with that chair. Mizuki will throw a blunt kunai, and that will be your signal."

Mizuki fingered a sharpened kunai, and flung it at Naruto.

Naruto successfully replaced himself, but with Mizuki instead of the chair.

"Why did you do that Naruto?" Asked Iruka curiously.

"The best way to use _**Kawarami no Jutsu**_ is to replace yourself with the enemy. Sure it costs an extra little bit of chakra, but it is worth it." Said Naruto, unaware that Mizuki was cursing at him.

"I see…I give you bonus credit for that, but you still need to make three _**Bunshin**__."_

"That's my worst jutsu ever, but I'll try." Gathering his chakra, he collected what he thought to be the right amount and cried. _"__**Bunshin no Jutsu!"**_

Unfortunately for Naruto, the amount of chakra he gathered was too much. When the ssmoke cleared, Naruto saw something that made his stomach drop. A single _**Bunshin**_ had appeared, but it was pale and sickly looking, not to mention it was on the floor. Iruka's eye twitched, "You FAIL!"

"Iruka, maybe we could pass him. After all, he made a successful _**Bunshin,**_ when he can normally make not a single one."

"Nope I'm sorry. Everyone else made at least three. Naruto only made one, and its in poor condition. I'm afraid I can't let him pass."

Naruto left with a dejected look on his face.

* * *

Naruto sat on the swings, all alone. He watched as the other students family congratulated them in various ways.

"Iruka…" Said the Sandaime as he was watching Naruto.

"Yes Hokage-sama?" Iruka politely replied, turning to face him.

As the hokage and Iruka talked, Mizuki came up to Naruto.

"Come with me Naruto. I have something to tell you."

Without a word, Naruto followed. By the time the Sandaime looked back, he was gone.

* * *

Later that night, Naruto was sneaking into the Hokage's office on what he believed to be a mission, to borrow the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing. Unfortunately, he managed to grab the scroll just as the Sandaime came back into his office, for he forgot his smoking pipe.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?"

Mizuki's words echoed in Naruto's thoughts. 'If you are seen, incapacitate the witness.' Doing as he was told, Naruto concentrated his chakra. He then cried out _"__**Oiroke no Jutsu!"**_Naruto was enveloped in a cloud of smoke. When it cleared, poor Sarutobi received an eyeful, for before him was a naked female version of Naruto, with all of the right curves and little clouds of smoke covering her private areas. The Sandaime immediately suffered from a monstrous nosebleed, and fainted backwards. Naruto, now that the witness was incapacitated, snuck out of the tower, and unseen by all, made his way to an abandoned tool shed on the outskirts of Konoha.

'Mizuki says that I have to learn at least one jutsu from this scroll, so let's see what we got here.' Unrolling the scroll, he looked at the first jutsu listed. _'__**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**__(5)? _ My worst technigue!' Naruto quickly skimmed through the description. 'So it's a solid, flesh and blood clone that retains all if its memories when it is dispelled. That means that I can make a horde of these_**Kage Bunshin**_and have them work on my chakra control, among other things. This jutsu also splits the users chakra evenly throughout how many clones the user makes, and thanks to my contrition, I have massive stores already! This one jutsu is a gold mine!' Naruto immediately set to work on the jutsu.

* * *

Iruka was laying in bed, thinking about the Kyubi no Yoko's unprecedented attack on the village, when a knock on his door forced him to get up and answer it.

"Mizuki? What are you doing here?"

"There's no time for questions! Naruto has stolen the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing!"

"What?"

-timeskip, a few hours later-

Iruka finally tracked down Naruto, who looked up with a sheepish grin. "Heheheh, I found you Iruka-sensei."

"NO YOU IDIOT, I FOUND YOU!"

"I guess you did, so I learned one jutsu from the scroll. Does this mean I pass?"

"What are you talking about? Who told you about that scroll and where to find it?"

"Mizuki-sensei did."

'Mizuki?' Suddenly it all made sense to Iruka. But before he could do anything, Mizuki appeared.

"Well done, now Naruto, give me the scroll!"

"NO NARUTO! PROTECT THAT SCROLL WITH YOUR LIFE!"

"Do you want to know something Naruto? Why everyone hates you?"

"Is it because of Kyubi?"

"What?" How did you know that?" 'This ruins everything!'

"Does it matter? All you need to know is that I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS! _**KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTS****U!**_**_(5)"_**

About one thousand shadow clones came. Iruka looked around impressed. 'Amazing, he can't even do _**Bunshin**_ yet he succeeded in _**Kage Bunshin**__,_ a Jonin level kinjutsu!"

Mizuki looked around frightened. 'Impossible!'

"Well if you're not going to make the first move," A thousand knuckles cracking could be heard. "THEN WE WILL!" Shouted a chorus of_** Kage Bunshin.**_

Mizuki's screams could be heard all the way in Suna.

* * *

The very next day, Naruto got up and ran to the academy with his headband on his forehead. He got rid of his orange jumpsuit after Link insisted on it. 'What kind of shinobi wears bright 'Kill Me' orange?' Instead, Link insisted he wear something more ninja like so now Naruto has on a white long sleeved ninja shirt. Over that he wore a heavy dark green jacket (like the orange one he used to wear in canon) with his normal red swirl on the back of it. He has on white cargo pants and has his kunai pouch hidden on the inside of his jacket and his shuriken in a hidden pocket on his cargo pants. The bottom of his pant legs could be removed, and he was wearing the classic blue ninja sandals. He arrived at the academy somewhat early. He was joined by Nara Shikamaru not 5 minutes later.

"Naruto? Why are you here? This class is only for those who graduated."

"Are you blind?" Asked Naruto, as he pointed to his headband tied to his forehead. "Sigh, how troublesome."

* * *

One by one, the students came in. Naruto sat next to Hinata, as usual. (A/N Hinata no longer stutters) Last to come in was Sakura and Ino. The two were in a race, with hilarious, according to Naruto, results.

"I win!" Said both at the same time. "Forehead girl, I got here first!" Said Ino, referring to Sakura's big forehead. "Ino-pig, my toe entered this room before your body did, which means I get to sit next to Sasuke-kun!" An argument ensued with all the girls in the classroom, with the exception of Hinata, because unlike all of the other girls, she was NOT crushing on the so called 'last Uchiha.'

Iruka came in, and, seeing the commotion, used his big head jutsu to scare the entire class to quiet down. Needless to say, the girls did. Sakura won, and sat next to her Sasuke-kun.

"OK, being a Genin means-" Naruto ignored him, already knowing this information. "Now to announce the teams." Both Naruto and Hinata ignored him until their names were called. "Finally, Team 7, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino. Team 8, Haruno Sakura, Inuzuka Kiba, and Uchiha Sasuke. Team nine is still in rotation, so team 10 will consist of Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji, and Yamanaka Ino. Your Jonin sensei will be here in an hour, so come back by then. You are dismissed."

* * *

1) Clone jutsu

2) Transformation jutsu

3) Replacement technique

4) Sexy technique

5) Shadow clone jutsu


	3. Chapter 3

Legend of Uzumaki

-Chapter 3-

"Speech"

'Thought'

* * *

"Team 8?" A beautiful red eyed mistress called. Sakura, Sasuke, and Kiba followed her out of the room. "Team 10 please follow me." A chain smoking, bearded Jonin entered the room, and gestured for Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji to follow him.

"I wonder who our sensei is going to be?" Asked Naruto. His question was answered when a man entered the room. To Naruto's delight, it was none other than Link, clad in a Jonin vest.

"Team 7? Come with me." Link noticed that he was one of the last sensei to come in, and two of his students he already knew well. The third…well Link will learn about him soon enough.

"Met me on the rooftop in 5 minutes. I know that the rooftop is ten minutes away, so consider this a test of your endurance and speed."

Link disappeared, presumably to the rooftop.

"How'd he do that?" Asked Naruto. His teammates shrugged.

Link wasn't expecting any of his students to come within 5 minutes, but he was mistaken. All three showed up at the rooftop, two of them slightly winded, but there nonetheless.  
"Well this is certainly a surprise," 'Except for Naruto of course.' Why don't we start with introductions?"

"Why don't you go first, sensei?" Asked Naruto.

"Alright, to start off, my name is Link. I come from a distant land. I do not wish to share my likes with you. I heavily hate my arch enemy, and prey we never meet him here. As for my reason for being here…I am on a quest. Alright, my introduction is over. What about the boy in the trench coat?"

"Very well, my name is Aburame Shino. I like insects of all varieties. I do not like people who kill insects needlessly. My hobby is to collect insects of all varieties and add them to my collection, and my reason for being here is…to be determined."

"Alright, how about you Hinata?"

"My name is Hyuga Hinata. I like…" She glances at Naruto. "Things. I dislike the main and branch house division. My dream is to get rid of the accursed seal of our family, and tear down the walls dividing our two houses."

"And last but not least…"

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like," Glances at Hinata. "Ramen, especially the ramen they serve at Ichiraku's. I hate the three minute wait it takes to heat up cup ramen. As for why I'm here…well I'm going to be Hokage someday! And that's not a dream. It is…an eventuality…"

"Great, now that we all know each other, I'm going to give you a test of stamina. Try to keep up with me. The person that manages to keep up will be treated to dinner of his or her choice,"

'Try to keep up? In what?' Thought Naruto, before Link started running.

"Oh.' Naruto began to jog in order to catch up. He was followed by Shino and Hinata.

* * *

By the end of the day, Naruto won the test of stamina. Link attributed it to Naruto's tenant. However, during the beginning of the course, when everyone had barely started, Link was being outrun by a certain green spandex wearing Jonin and seemingly a younger clone of him. Link shuddered at the memory.

-Flashback-

Two shinobi both clad in green spandex, a bowlcut hairstyle, and freakishly large eyebrows were training.

"Lee, look over there.' Curious, Rock Lee followed the finger of Might Gai, his sensei.

"They appear to be holding a race of stamina. The objective appears to be to outlast their sensei." Commented Lee.

"Let's join them, than he'll see our flames of YOUTH!"

"Gai sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai sensei!"

"Lee!"

Unfortunately, team 7 witnessed Gai's infamous sunset Genjutsu, which caused all four of them to pick up their speed, and will give them nightmares for a very long time.

-cough cough-

Rock Lee and Might Gai joined the race of stamina, but Link tripped them both with his boomerang. They both fell, having not expected such a strange weapon, and were too humiliated to get up for quite a while. The boomerang turned, and accelerated toward Shino's legs, tripping him up. The boomerang continued onward toward Hinata, but , catching sight of it with her clan's dojutsu(1), the infamous _**Byakugan**__(2)_ of the Hyuga clan, a dojutsu that grants the Hyuga's near perfect vision, allowing them to see virtually 360 degrees. This dojutsu can see through almost anything, and has a telescopic feature to look at an object far off. The distance varies from each Hyuga. Seeing the strange weapon behind her, Hinata jumped over it, but afterwards, collapsed from chakra exhaustion, due to using her _**Byakugan**_ for too long. Link made a mental note of that, as Naruto was hit with the boomerang, but was dispelled, revealing a shadow clone. The real Naruto outran Link.

-End flashback-

As agreed, Link treated Naruto to Ichiraku ramen. Luckiily, he learned pretty quickly that with ramen, Naruto's stomach was basically a bottomless pit. Link had no idea where he put it all, but wisely limited Naruto to two bowls whenever he treated him. Before he treated Naruto, however, he gave his team one final task, set for tomorrow at 9:30 AM in training field 25.

-Next day at 9:20 AM-

Naruto, Hinata, and Shino met up at the designated meeting place ten minutes early. It was pretty much an open plain, with a few scattered treess and a river running through the center. What both Naruto and Hinata noticed, was the same stone that the Master Sword came out of in the center of the field. Link arrived in the field on time.

"Good, I appreciate punctuality. Now the final task that I'm going to give you…you must manage to strike me at least once. All of you. At once. Your test will last until 11:00 AM. If you haven't managed to do it by then, then the test will end and I'll make my decision about whether or not to pass you. Take a look over by the stone. At the base is an alarm clock set for 11:00 AM. It will ring at that time. You have about 80 minutes. Go!"

The three separated. After about ten minutes of one on one for each of the three, the three realized that they would have to work together, although it was Shino who brought it up first, and since Naruto was right in front of him, Shino went to retrieve him.

"Hey Hinata, I think we have to work together, all three of us, and Shino persuaded me."

"Alright, so what's the plan?" Asked Hinata.

"Our plan is this…" Shino spoke quietly, so both Naruto and Hinata had to listen closely.

"That's a brilliant plan, Shino!"

"Yes, but Naruto helped me form it."

* * *

'I don't know what those three are planning, but they only have about 10 more minutes to do so." Said Link.

"Ten minutes is plenty of time!" Yelled Naruto, as he appeared in the clearing.

_**"Kage Bunsin no Jutsu!" **_Said Naruto, as he formed the cross seal and about 12 clones of Naruto appeared.

"Shadow clones?!" Asked a slightly surprised Link.

"Let's go wild!" Said one of the Naruto's, as all of them rushed in to attack. Link either evaded or blocked. Suddenly, Hinata appeared behind him, and struck him a blow.

"Very good, Hinata."

A shadow then leapt out of the trees, revealing both Shino and Naruto, who got the jump on Link as he was assaulted,, just when the alarm rung.

"Congratulations, you three pass, now who wants lunch on me?"

* * *

(1) Eye technique

(2) Evil, or white eye


	4. Chapter 4

Legend Of Uzumaki

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Summon/Bijuu speech"**

_**Jutsu/Bloodline**_

-chapter 4-

* * *

-In the forest surrounding Konoha-

"Have you found the target?" Asked Neon though the mic.

"This is fox. I have not seen the target. Tenshi, use your _**Byakugan**_ to search for it."

Hinata blushes at her given nickname, but responds in kind with "I have already scanned the immediate area, but I haven't seen our target yet…what about you, beetle?"

"Negative, our prey is an illusive one…my kikaichu have combed the area, but they have not found a trace of our target.."

"Hold on, I think I see it. Fox, it's right behind you…watch out!"

Naruto did an about face, but before he could take further action, the target latched onto his face.

"AH GET IT OFF!"

"Has the target been confirmed?" Asked Neon.

"Hai," Said Tenshi. "It's our target alright…"

"OF COURSE IT'S OUR TARGET! You don't think I'd recognize this cat's nasty temper?"

"Regardlesss, it's identity needs to be confirmed…Tenshi are you positive that this is our target?"

"Yes."

"Very well then, mission 'find and retrieve Tora the cat' is a success."

-In the Hokage tower-

Team 7 watches terrified as the cat rescued is squeezed to death by the wife of the fire Daimyo. This was the first time that team 7 has seen their client.

'Poor cat,' Thought Hinata. 'I can understand why it would run away. I'd run away too, unless it was Naruto-kun hugging me like that…' A blush alighted Hinata's face. 'No no, bad thoughts!!'

'…' Do I even have to say who thought this?

'No wonder that damn cat ran away…I'd run away too if I was squeezed hard like that.' Thought Naruto.

"**Unless of course, it was Hinata squeezing you to death…"**Said Naruto's inner tenant, Kyubi.

"SHUT UP!"

Link, Hinata, and Shino were looking at Naruto with bewildered looks. "Did I say that out loud?"

"**HAHAHAHA!"**

'Shut up, you damn fox!'

"**At least you remembered to speak mentally with me."**

'Yeah yeah yeah.'

The wife of the fire daimyo paid and left without a word.

"OK team 7, your next mission is to…" Mumbled the Sandaime before he waas rudely interrupted by a Chunin delivering a message.

"Hokage-sama! It's urgent!"

"Urgent you say? Let me see it."

The Chunin hands the sealed scroll to the Sandaime, who unseals it and reads it.

'Let's see what it says…' Reading it, the Hokage had to muffle his giggles, before it burst into full out laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

The Genin of team 7 were confused, but before they could do anything, Link beat them to it.

"May I ask what is so damn funny?"

Still chortling, the Sandaime gave the scroll to Link, who read it and gave it to his Genin, who were reading it. This is what the note said.

_I can't believe I'm writing this. This mission has turned from a c-rank to an A-rank mission. Apparently, the Land of the Waves is now governed by Gato, a ruthless Tyrant. The bridge that Tazuna is building is the only obstacle standing in the way of complete domination by Gato. The nation was only able to afford a c-rank. But due to Zabuza's attack, I'm afraid that I can not do this alone and not even with Sasuke could we handle a mission like this by ourselves…Please send reinforcements._

_-Kakashi, Jonin of Konohagakure_

"I fail to see what is so funny. I've heard of Zabuza. But who is this Kakashi?"

"Kakashi is the former ANBU captain, said to have never failed a mission. To see him asking for help…"

'…' Were the simultaneous thoughts of everyone on team 7, including Link, before they all fell onto the floor, holding their sides while laughing.

"HAHAHA!"

"HEHEHEH!"

"Bwuhahahaha!"

Even Shino failed to stifle his laughter. Shino laughed, which shut up everyone immediately, but unlike everyone else, he did not fall to the floor, but still held his sides. "MWUHAhahahahahahahahahahaha!"

'Did Shino…' Thought Hinata.

'Just…' Continued the thoughts of Naruto.

'Laugh?' Finished Link in his mind.

"**It's the end of the world!**_**" **_Yes, even Kyubi knew that Aburame's _never _laughed.

'I didn't see an Aburame laugh… I didn't see an Aburame laugh… I didn't see an Aburame laugh… I didn't see an Aburame laugh… I didn't see an Aburame laugh… I didn't see an Aburame laugh…' Were the thought's of the Sandaime, before clearing his throat and continuing…or at least tried to continue.

"If any of you reveal that I laughed, I'll kill you." Shino threatened, and no one hesitated to nod their heads.

"Wait, why is Kakashi a former ANBU captain?" Asked Link.

"Well…a client by the name of Tazuna came in, and requested a mission, specifying one person…the last Uchiha, to come and escort him, " Said the Sandaime, before taking a smoke from his pipe. "Uchiha Sasuke refused unless one stipulation was met. He demanded someone that knew how to use the Uchiha family's dojutsu, the _**Sharingan**__(1),_ come and help train his when it awakens. He thought that no one left in the world had a _**Sharingan**__,_ only Uchiha Itachi…but alas…I assigned one Hatake Kakashi to accompany Sasuke, but ANBU captain's aren't allowed missions of this caliber. Kakashi willingly retired from his position. It was a simple C-rank mission to escort Tazuna to the Land of the Waves, but as you can see from the note…well there are no other teams available, so I'm assigning this team to follow Kakashi and Sasuke and offer assistance until the mission is complete. The mission will be complete when Tazuna completes the bridge he is constructing."

* * *

Team 7 made good travel time, and according to Link's calculations, would arrive the very next day. However, Naruto, while walking, was dragged to his mindscape.

-Mindscape-

Naruto found himself in an unfamiliar place. The place was like a blank slate, stretching for miles all around. Off in the distance, Naruto spotted something. Quickly running to it, he found a small cavern. Upon entering the cave, Naruto was stunned. The cave was decorated with the symbol on his back, the red spiral. Looking around, he spotted both a scroll and a sword. Opening the scroll, he read that the red spiral was a symbol of the Uzumaki clan, and that the sword, Teikiatsu, could only be removed by the heir of the clan. Putting away the scroll, Naruto easily drew the blade.

'Teikiatsu…a family heirloom…I'll protect it at all costs!'

* * *

Arriving in Wave the very next day, just as Link predicted, they find Kakashi and Sasuke in a forest, who is on crutches teaching Sasuke tree walking, a task in which Link quickly sent his team to do also. Kakashi and Link got to talking, meanwhile Hinata made it up to near the top of her tree. Shino managed to do so on his third try. But Naruto and Sasuke raced each other to see who could make it to the top of their tree first.

"Alright, it appears that we have up to one weak to train before Zabuza is fully recovered, so take this week to train, and we'll see you later." Said Kakashi before poofing away, followed by Link. No matter what Sasuke tried, he always fell off his tree. Swllowing his pride, he asked Hinata for help. Unfortunately, this invoked the wrath of Naaruto.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Shouted Naruto.

"And why should I?" Asked Sasuke.

"Does this answer your question?" Replied Naruto before pointing toward Hinata. Sasuke turned around, only to have his jaw drop. Naruto was _hugging _Hinata to death, or so it seemed. Hinata had a bright red blush on her face and fainted.

"Whatever." Sasuke returned his attention to the tree, not noticing that the Naruto hugging Hinata was a _**Kage Bunshin.**_

-On the morning of the sixth day-

A mysterious person of indeterminate gender was walking in the forest. As the person was picking herbs, a bird perched onto the person's shoulder. The person smiled at it, before the bird flew off and landed on a dozing white clad shinobi. The person immediately recognized him as a shinobi because of his headband, but the person was unable to identify him. The person immediately went over and shook the shinobi awake.

"Hey, wake up. You'll catch a cold if you sleep here." Said the mysterious person of indeterminate gender.

The white clad shinobi woke up. "What are you doing out here so early?"

"I might ask you the same thing. What is your name?" Countered and asked the other person.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and I must have fallen asleep while training. What's your name?"

"My name is Haku, and I am out here picking medicinal herbs."

"Need some help with that, Haku?"

* * *

After Naruto and Haku collected a sufficient amount of herbs, Haku got up and said goodbye. "Farewell Naruto-kun. Perhaps we'll see each other again one day!"

-On the eve of the seventh day-

Tazuna's family and all of the shinobi were eating dinner, with the exceptions of Naruto and Sasuke, who were supposedly out training. Suddenly, both of them came in, with Naruto supporting Sasuke,

"Both of us…" Started Naruto.

"Made it to…" Continued Sasuke.

"The top of the tree."

"Good for you Sasuke, Naruto. Tommorow, you will join us at the bridge to guard Tazuna. According to my calculation's, Zabuza and his subordinate should be attacking tomorrow, so be prepared for anything."

* * *

I'm ending this chapter here. Next chapter will be the conclusion of my wave arc with a twist. Haku is female in this story, but as of right now, I have no plans for either her or Zabuza, so I'm leaving it up to you reviewers.

(1) Mirror wheel eye


	5. Chapter 5

Legend of Uzumaki

-chapter 5-

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Summon/Bijuu speech"**

_**Jutsu/Bloodline**_

* * *

The next morning, everyone was up and ready to leave, everybody except Naruto.

"Let him sleep in." Said Link before departing to the bridge with everyone else.

* * *

Just as predicted, when everyone got to the bridge, it was apparent that Zabuza was nearby. Every worker on the bridge were either dead or critically wounded.

"Who did this?" Asked Tazuna as he ran to the nearest conscious worker.

"A monster...." Said the nearly unconscious worker.

"Monster? Don't you mean the demon Zabuza?" Sarcastically said Link, before Kakashi elbowed him in the stomach to shut him up.

"Not helping…" Kakashi whispered.

"You're right," Said a voice. "I am a demon. The name's Momochi Zabuza, former member of Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shū(1), and this is my partner in crime, Haku."

"I knew who you are, Momochi Zabuza, 2nd member to ditch, following Hoshigaki Kisame, the 1st member to ditch, after a failed coup d'etat, and would be killer of the Mizukage."

"I see you have read the Bingo book," Said Zabuza. "But I have read Konoha's Bingo book, and not once did it mention you. Who are you?"

"Who am I? Well I haven't made a name for myself yet. I'm a relatively new Jonin in Konohagakuure, but in my hometown. I am called Link, the Hero of Hyrule."

"Is that so?" The three of them tensed, awaiting one of the others to make the first move.

* * *

Naruto woke up with no one around him. "Damn it, my team left me behind!" Quickly scrambling to get ready, he almost misses Inari, grandson of Tazuna, scream. But upon hearing him scream, he haste's his getting ready, but accidentally foregoing his pants, he runs downstairs, only to run back up and get his pants. Grabbing his sword, he ran back downstairs…only to see Tsunami, daughter of Tazuna, being taken away, then saw Inari creeping after them, butcher knife in hand. Naruto silently went after him.

XxX

"Let go of my mom!" Shouted Inari, brandishing his knife.

"Inari, no!" Shouted Tsunami in horror as one of the samurai unsheathed his blade and swung toward Inari, only to be intercepted by another blade.

"You know, it's not nice to kill a child, much less kidnapping. Let me teach you a lesson." Said Naruto, before overpowering and snapping the samurai's blade in half. 'That blade was pathetically weak and obviously not forged well.' Thought Naruto before knocking the samurai thug out and turning his attention to the other samurai, and throwing two shuriken at him. The samurai easily deflected them, releasing his hostage, and running over, aiming to cut Naruto, before the two thrown shuriken transformed back into two shadow clones, who kicked the samurai in the back, knocking him out. Dragging them over, he got out some ninja wire and tied the two up, making sure their katana's were unreachable. "If they are here at your home…then Kakashi was right! Zabuza is attacking today!" With that, Naruto gave a kunai to Inari and ran towards the bridge, Inari promising to rally up as many villagers as he could.

* * *

Sasuke and Hinata were fighting Haku, while Kakashi and Link were searching for Zabuza in the mist. Shino was guarding Tazuna.

-Haku's fight-

"_**Sensatsu Suishō**__(2)__**!"**_ Haku cried out as she made seals with one hand and stomped on the water on the bridge. 'What? One handed seals?' Thought Sasuke, as he leapt into the air to dodge them. Hinata meanwhile, leapt back, unsealed a storage scroll, then notched an arrow on her bow, and fired it. She had about six dozen arrows. They were elongated kunai knives that had the nifty ability to channel _**Juken**__(3) _at the tip when she channeled chakra through her bow. The arrow landed true and impacted Haku's right arm, making it numb.

"What did you do?" Asked Haku as she cradled her numb arm.

"A nifty creation, called the _**Juken **__arrows,_ specially made by the Hyuga, and usable only for Hyuga who use a bow. These arrows have the ability to seal your tenketsu, but only if I channel chakra though the bow and aim properly, which is no problem because of our clan's dojutsu the _**Byakugan**__."_

Sasuke took this moment while Hinata was talking to make some handseals, ending on tiger, while he was still aerial. _**"**__**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu**__(4)__**!"**_Haku looked up, having forgotten about her other foe, as she leapt back to dodge them. She was kept busy fighting the both of them before Sasuke commented. "Man, your slow."

Her right arm regained its mobility. Leaping back, the temperature starting dropping around her as she made a weird hand sign.

"_**Makyō Hyōshō**__(5)__**!"**_

Both Hinata and Sasuke had no knowledge of the jutsu, so they were prepared for anything. However, they weren't prepared to find ice mirrors surround them. Haku entered into one of the mirrors.

* * *

"Crap!" Kakashi said as he rushed over, only to be intercepted by Zabuza. "Your fight is with me, remember?"

"What about me?" Link asked as he appeared out of nowhere, unsheathing his famed Master Sword. "What is that blade?" Shouted Zabuza as he pulled out his Kubikiri Hōchō(6), a zanbatou to parry Link's blade.

"This is my blade, a powerful blade that has slain many enemies. Go Kakashi, I'll hold him off."

"I don't think so." Said Zabuza as he overpowered Link's blade, expecting it to fly out of Link's hand, snapping like a twig. However, the back of Link's sword hand glowed with a symbol consisting of three equilateral triangles that form a fourth, called the Triforce.

"What is that?" Asked Zabuza as the tables were turned and he was overpowered.

"I would, but I think you need my help." Kakashi said, lifting the right side of his headband to reveal the _**Sharingan**__._

"_**Sharingan**_ again? Well Haku has found a way to nullify it. Observe. _**Kirigakure no jutsu**__(7)"_ Zabuza recited as mist started swirling around Zabuza.

"The mist is so thick." Said Link.

"I can't see through it, even with my _**Sharingan**__,_ but wait, if I can't see, then neither should Zabuza."

"Ah you're wrong Kakashi. I can easily tell where you are."

"But how?" Kakashi asked as he barely deflected half a dozen shuriken, which proved difficult, as Kakashi couldn't see.

"I'm a master of _**Sairento Kiringu**__(8)__**."**_

"Damn, he can hunt by sound alone! Link, be on your guard!"

"I know." Link and Kakashi went back to back.

'Think,' Thought Kakashi. 'Where will Zabuza strike first?' Suddenly Kakashi felt like smacking himself upside the head. 'Tazuna!' He thought, as he employed _**Shunshin no Jutsu**__(9)_ to get to Tazuna as quickly as possible.

* * *

Shino was guarding Tazuna, when he sensed something very wrong, and just barely leapt back with Tazuna as Zabuza appeared slashing at where Tazuna's body was seconds ago. In Tazuna's place, however, was Kakashi, who suffered a minor flesh wound that was bleeding heavily.

* * *

Hinata and Sasuke were cut up real bad, with senbon all over their bodies, miraculously missing all of the vital organs. 'If only Naruto-kun were here…' Thought Hinata.

* * *

Naruto came upon the scene, and noticed Link rushing at Zabuza, blade drawn, Shino guarding Tazuna, and an ice mirror dome, presumably where Sasuke and Hinata were. Grabbing a kunai with an explosive tag attached, he hurled it at a mirror, hoping for it to exxplode The kunai detonated, but the mirror remained unscathed. This alerted everyone to Naruto's presence, and everyone, including Hinata and Sasuke, turned their attention to Naruto, but he was gone, a floating leaf the only indication that he was there.

"_**Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**__(10)__**!"**_ Multiple shadow clones of Naruto appeared on the circumference of the ice mirror dome. Each one of the shadow clones pulled out the Uzumaki Clan Blade, Teikiatsu.

Teikaitsu slashed at the ice mirrors, embued with chakra, and left a nice cut on each mirror. "Sasuke, if you're in there, use a fire jutsu!" Sasuke heard him, and immediately flashed through handseals while Naruto stabbed Teikaitsu through the mirror.

'I have to stop whatever Naruto is planning!' Thought Haku, as she rushed over to Naruto as fast as she could, but not before Sasuke finished his hand seals. _**"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu**__(12)!"_

'Perfect.' Thought Naruto as his Teikatsu made the fireball stronger and hotter, now easily melting 4 mirrors of ice, one in the middle, two adjacent, and the mirror above it.

'What? Impossible!' Thought Haku.

Naruto threw Teikaitsu like a boomerang, now surrounded by blazing hot winds, and made a fire tornado, which destroyed every mirror and sucked up Haku, who was torn and burned to shreds by the tornado of fire, while being propelled back toward Naruto. As the tornado retracted back toward Naruto, with Haku stuck in the vortex, Hinata and Sasuke prepared to attack, Hinata with her _**Juken**__ arrows,_ and Sasuke with a fire jutsu.

"_**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu**__!"_ Sasuke shouted out as Hinata fired with her _**Juken **__arrows,_ so that it hid in Sasuke's fireballs, bombarding Haku to a shadow of her former self, with absolutely no chakra left to fight.

"Kill me now." Begged Haku, as she shakily got to her feet. Then Haku heard something horrible, the sound of a thousand birds chirping!

-Back with Zabuza, 5 minutes earlier-

'Naruto has arrived, which means this fight is about to be over.' "Kakashi, let's finish this!" Shouted Link.

"One moment please." Kakashi said as he grabbed a scroll.

"You can't finish what you can't see!" Said Zabuza, as he vanished into the mist.

"Don't need to see you when I can do this!" As Kakashi was saying that, he unraveled the scroll, swiped some of his blood on it, then performed hand signs. When finished, he slammed his palm on the ground.

"_**Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu(**__13)__**!"**_

"What's the point of that? You can't see me." As Zabuza said this, he waved his hand in front of his face. "But I…I know exactly where you two are and how to defeat you."

Zabuza was preparing to finish things when all of a sudden, he heard a low rumbling from underground. Alarmed, he opened his eyes and looked down, only for his eyes to widen as 8 ninken(14) burst from the ground to hold him in place.

"!" Slowly the mist began to fade, to reveal Zabuza immobilized.

"But how?" Zabuza croaked.

"It's simple, I couldn't see you, but since my blood is all over the edge of your Kubikiri Hōchō, my ninken were able to track it by smell. My dogs can smell…what The Rock…is cooking."

"…"

"Anyway, it's time for your defeat. You may have neutralized my _**Sharingan**__,_ but I didn't always possess one…I created my own jutsu…and now I'll show it to you!"

With that, Kakashi made three hand seals. Ox, rabbit, than monkey. Kakashi then grabbed his right hand, palm facing downward, with his left around the wrist. Elemental chakra in the shape of blue lightning started emanating from Kakashi's right palm.

"_**Raikiri!**__(15)__**"**_

"What is that jutsu? No jutsu I know makes the chakra visible like that!"

"It's an S-rank assassination jutsu and my only original jutsu. Give up now, your future is death."

* * *

"There is nothing I can do. I'm out of chakra, so I'll repeat it, kill me."

"No." Forcibly said Naruto.

* * *

Zabuza was standing, trapped, as Kakashi faced him with his _**Raikiri**__._ An inaudible clapping sound was made, until it got louder, catching the attention of Link and Kakashi, whose _**Raikir i**_fizzled and died..

"So you lost to these two? That's all the more better. I wasn't planning on paying you anyway."

"Look's like there is no reason for us to battle anymore Kakashi."

"Yeah, seems so."

"So now what?" Asked Link.

"Gato just said that he wasn't planning on paying me, so let's kill him." Said Zabuza with a smirk, as he readied his Kubikiri Hōchō.

"Gladly. " Said Link as he pulled out his master sword.

"Well, why not? Gato is the reason why wave's economy is so poor in the first place…I think I can kill him for that." Said Kakashi, readying himself.

"Save some for us!" Yelled Inari, armed with a crossbow and the whole village behind him, all of them brandishing weapons of some kind.

"This will be just like my graduation to become Genin…what fun!" Zabuza said before cackling like a madman.

"_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**_Naruto said as he made five shadow clones, with Hinata cocking a _**Juken **__arrow_ and Sasuke with his hands ready to seal for a jutsu at any moment. Haku prepared some of her senbon.

* * *

"That was fun."

* * *

Zabuza and Haku were about to leave when Naruto asked the two a question. "Hey, how would the two of you react if I invite you to Konoha?"

"I don't know about that…wouldn't your Hokage decline since I'm a missing nin? On the other hand, if Haku and I were to become Konoha ninja…we wouldn't be hunted by mist hunter ninja for a change. Sure, we'll go to Konoha with you, but only on one condition: if your Hokage doesn't accept us…then we'll be leaving."

"Fair enough." Said Naruto.

XxX

The bridge had finally been completed. Naruto, Hinata, Shino, Haku, Sasuke, Link, Kakashi, and Zabuza were about to leave.

"I'll miss you, Naruto nii-san!" Shouted Inari.

"Me too Inari. I promise that we'll come back and visit someday!"

"That boy restored Inari's belief in heroes, and Inari in turn gave back hope to our country. He alone built the bridge." Said Tazuna.

"Speaking of bridges, we still have to name this one."

"You're right, and I got the perfect name for it…the Great Naruto Bridge!"

"That's a wonderful name, father."

* * *

My purpose in writing fanfics is to make people laugh. So I write the unexpected, like having Kakashi, former ANBU captain, ask for help, Zabuza quoting John Cena, and Kakashi sorta quoting the Rock. When I wrote this, my little brother laughed. As always, r and r. Laterz

(1) Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist

(2) Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death (that's a mouthful)

(3) Gentle Fist

(4) Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique

(5) Demonic Ice Crystal Mirrors

(6) Decapitating Carving Knife

(7) Hidden Mist Technique

(8) Silent Homicide/Killing Technique

(9) Body Flicker Technique

(10) Multiple Shadow Clone Technique

(11) Cyclone (It's a blade that channels your elemental chakra, but if you channel wind elemental chakra through it, it is strongest)

(12) Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique

(13) Summoning Technique: Earth Release: Tracking Fang Technique

(14) Ninja dogs

(15) Lightning Blade


	6. Chapter 6

Legend of Uzumaki

-chapter 6-

"Speech"

'Thought'

_**Jutsu/Bloodline**_

This will be a filler chapter leading up to the Chunin Exams. Enjoy.

* * *

As the group consisting of Zabuza, Kakashi, Haku, Sasuke, and team 7, Zabuza suddenly came out with a question.

"Only an experienced swordsman like myself could fight as well as you do," Zabuza said to Link. "How old are you?" Haku started paying attention, because she had developed a crush on Link.

"Well, if you must know, I'm seventeen."

This floored everyone besides the members of team 7.

"What?!" Finally managed Zabuza, as he got up, remembering the massacre.

-Flashback-

"Leave Gato to me." Said Zabuza, with killing intent directed solely at the group of thugs. Oddly, some of the thugs weren't affected by the killing intent, but only Sasuke noticed.

'Something's not right…' Thought Sasuke before he unconsciously activated his premature _**Sharingan**_ with one tomoe in one eye and two in the other.

"Sasuke, I see you have activated your _**Sharingan**__._ Congratulations, now I can finally begin instructing you in its uses…but why may I ask have you activated your dojutsu?" Asked Kakashi, who detected that Sasuke spiked his chakra around his eyes a tiny bit.

"Some of these thugs weren't affected by Zabuza's killing intent."

"Oh?" Zabuza spiked his killing intent further. Some of the thugs licked their lips in anticipation for a good fight.

"Something's wrong here. Hinata?" Said Naruo.

With an unspoken word, Hinata activated her _**Byakugan**__._ 'Genjutsu!' Thought both Sasuke and Hinata at the same time.

"Some of these thugs are under a _**Henge**__!"_ Said Hinata. The thugs finally noticed that there was a Hyuga and an Uchiha with the group that they were facing.

"Of course…Genjutsu of this caliber can easily be broken, so there is no point in hiding any longer. Kai!"

4 thugs revealed themselves, as everyone's eyes widened. "Oh crap, everyone, what you're facing is four The Dark Links!"

"The Dark Links?"

"Yeah, these shadow Links match me in everyway, and since I have the power level of half of a sannin, be careful!"

Team 7, knowing by experience just how powerful Link is, prepared themselves, and Shino joined the fray after having Tazuna run toward the group of villagers. Sasuke, having no idea what a sannin was, just shrugged his shoulders, largely due to his superiority complex, but Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder and said.

"Sasuke, a sannin has the power level of Sandaime, possibly even higher!"

At this, Sasuke visibly tensed, and Kakashi lifted up his headband, preparing himself for battle.

"HAKU!" Zabuza growled, before tossing three soldier pills to her, and taking one himself. Haku immediately consumed them.

"This battle will be long and bloody." Said Zabuza, before Gato smirked, and, raising his cane, yelled. "CHARGE!"

Confident that his four dark ninja's could easily wipe out the whole village, and if they were defeated, confident that his thugs could take care of the rest, Gato had no worries.

Zabuza and Link immediately faced down one shadow Link, Kakashi faced another, and the 4 genin's and Haku worked together to kill the last two The Dark Links, along with the crowd of thugs. The villager's wisely protected Tazuna as best as they could, launching arrows at any stray thug.

-The Dark Link vs. Link and Zabuza-

Zabuza came in with an overhead slash, which the The Dark Link blocked by raising his dark shield in a horizontal guard.

"HAAAA!" The Dark Link spun and did a spin attack, throwing Zabuza off. Link withdrew his Hero's Bow and cocked it toward The Dark Link, while Zabuza made seals for a jutsu. _"__**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu**__**!**__(1)"_

A giant water dragon arose from the bridge water and coiled around Zabuza, then opening its gaping maw, fired super pressurized blasts of water at The Dark Link, who negated it by blocking it with his shield. As the water blast cleared, Zabuza leapt out of the way as Link released his arrow which headed straight for The Dark Link, who guarded it again with his shield. Zabuza and Link circled The Dark Link, throwing kunai and shuriken at The Dark Link, who jumped into the air to avoid them.

'Big mistake.' Thought Zabuza as he jumped after him and did a horizontal beheading slash. The attack landed, and The Dark Link's head fell off. Link threw an explosive kunai at the head to finish it.

"One down, three more to go." Said Zabuza.

"Only because we worked together." Said Link.

-The Dark Link vs. Kakashi-

Kakashi was having a very difficult time facing down the evil Link. He absently wondered just who or what created it, but pushing that thought to the back of his mind, Kakashi finally let loose with everything he had. He quickly glanced around, and found a katana nearby. Kakashi grabbed it, but still couldn't keep up with the Dark Link. However, Kakashi was not the son of the infamous Konoha no Shiroi Kiba(2) for nothing, as he demonstrated with his next technique. _"Shiro__** Raikiri!(3)"**_ Kakashi used _**Raikiri**_ to run the katana with white lightning, which was able to easily cut through the Dark Link's sword. The sword got cleaved in half, and the Dark Link was left defenseless as the _Shiro __**Raikiri**_ cleanly cut him in two. Kakashi's _Shiro __**Raikiri**_ died down, and the original katana was unable to be used anymore. However, Kakashi liked the _Shiro__** Raikiri **_so much, that he decided to buy a better quality sword when he got back to Konoha.

-With team 7-

Team 7 knew that this was their chance to beat Link, although it was a shadow Link. Hopefully, this battle will play out like their Genin exams.

Naruto held Teikiatsu, Hinata cocked another _**Juken **__arrow_ into her bow, and Shino…finally revealed the piece of weaponry that he received from Link. It was…a shield boomerang…Link believed that Shino could use it to give his bugs longer range.

Naruto charged some wind chakra into Teikiatsu, then threw it. _"__**Kamitachi no Jutsu**__(4)" _

While the Dark Link was trapped, Hinata released her _**Juken **__arrows, _and they swirled around with the wind blades in the jutsu. Shino coated his shield boomerang with his destruction bugs and threw it, making a shielded destruction bug tornado. The three attacks combined sucked the chakra dry off their opponent. Shadow Link stood no chance.

-Haku and Sasuke vs. shadow Link-

Haku used _**Makyō Hyōshō **_totrap the Dark Link into the dome. Sasuke smirked, and prepared for close combat with the Dark Link, but Sasuke severely underestimated him, and was thrown back, only to be caught by Haku.

"Sasuke, use _**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu**_ while I barrage him with countless senbon from all directions."

Sasuke had half a mind to ignore her, but thought better of it and sealed.

"_**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!"**_

The Dark Link had no where to go, so he seemed helpless, until he did the spin attack. "What?" Sasuke grew frustrated and lunged with a kunai, which stabbed the Dark Link to death.

"That was too easy…"

* * *

"Well, all things considered, that was fun. Let's go, Haku."

-end flashback-

Team 7 and company finally made it back to Konoha. Their first stop was the Hokage tower, where they found the Sandaime doing paperwork.

"Hey jiji, can I tell you something?"

"After the briefing. Kakashi, I was surprised at your note, screaming for help, but why didn't you summon one of your ninja hounds to deliver it instead?"

Kakashi looked sheepish. "Guess it slipped my mind."

"Link, let's hear your report."

* * *

"I see." Turning to Zabuza and Haku, the Sandaime sighed, before addressing the two. "We'll discuss your citizenship tomorrow. Now Naruto, I believe you were going to tell me something…"

'This should be interesting.' Thought everyone in the room. "Sandaime, are you still doing your paperwork the old fashioned way?"

"If by old fashioned, you mean signing and stamping them one by one, then yes."

"Well, how much faster would you do paperwork if you took advantage of a certain jutsu?"

"I know all the jutsu in this village. There is no way you can tell me of a shortcut."

"AHEM…well there is always _**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**__…"_

Sandaime let that sink in before he started repeatedly banging his head on his desk. "I have no idea why I didn't see that. I mean, I'm the Professor, master of all jutsu, and I didn't anticipate such a simple solution to the bane of all Kage's?"

Everyone, save Naruto, were snickering. Naruto was holding his sides in laughter. When Sandaime stopped banging his head he immediately made three _**Kage Bunshin**_ and set them to do the paperwork.

* * *

Sasuke went back to his team, Link, being escorted by Kakashi, left to go somewhere. Zabuza and Haku were exploring the town under _**Henge**_, and Naruto was walking with his team, when a box shaped box started sneaking up on Naruto. Naruto noticed, but ignored it. It grew steadily more annoying, as Naruto ran back and forth while his teammates were watching, until Naruto finally came skidding to a stop and turned around. "Alright, Konohamaru, what do you want?"

The usual explosion followed, accompanied by "You used too much gunpowder."

The Konohamaru Corps introduced themselves, as Moegi, the pigtailed girl, and the prettiest kunoichi in the village, according to her own ego. Udon, who had the smarts of Shikamaru and was the brains of their group, and Konohamaru, the leader of the group wearing a long blue scarf. All three of them were wearing goggles, the exact same ones that Naruto used to wear.

"Naruto-nii-san, you promised you would play ninja with us?"

"Not now, Konohamaru, I just got back from a mission."

"But you promised, and your nindo say's you never back down on a promise."

"Fine, I'll play with you."

It was then that Konohamaru finally noticed Hinata. (Shino had disappeared somehow).

'Why does she look like Hanabi?' "Are you related to Hyuga Hanabi?" Asked Konohamaru to Hinata.

"Hai. I'm her older sister. How do you know Hanabi?"

"She's a first year academy student with us. I don't like her because she is too stuck up. Hey Naruti-nii-san, is she," Points to Hinata. "Your girlfriend?" Both Naruto and Hinata blush bright red.

"No Konohamaru, Hinata and I are just friends." 'For now.' "If Hinata agrees, we'll play ninja with you. Run, Konohamaru Corps, and hope we don't catch you."

Naruto and Hinata give them a thirty second head start but in fifteen, a thud is heard, followed by "You brat. I'll kill you for bumping into me!"

Naruto and Hinata instantly run toward where Konohamaru ran off to. They encounter a shinobi in a black body suit with cat ears and a bundle on his back. The shinobi had what appeared to be purple war paint on his face. Behind him was a kunoichi with dirty blonde hair tied in four pigtails. She has what appears to be a giant metallic fan folded up on her back. Both of them are wearing the headband of Sunagakure.

"Put him down, Kankuro."

"No way, this kid bumped into me. I won't put him down until I teach him a lesson, Temari."

"Fine then, just don't blame me if you get in trouble." Said an exasperated Temari.

"I wouldn't advise that if I were you." Naruto said to Kankuro.

"And why is that?"

"First, because there is a red headed male standing upside down on a tree branch over there with a gourd, and second, you're holding Konohamaru, the grandson of the third."

Kankuro releases Konohamaru out of fear.

"You're a disgrace to this village, Kankuro."

"G-Gaara, but the kid st-started it."

"Shut up, or I'll kill you."

Gulp. "OK, just don't kill me."

Gaara employs sand for a _**Shunshin no Jutsu, **_and touches down in front of Kankuro.

"I apologize for my brother's behavior. I am Sabaku no Gaara. What is your name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, and this is Hyuga Hinata."

Gaara responds with a nod of his head. "I look forward to seeing you in battle, Naruto. Come my siblings." With that, the team from Sand leaves.

* * *

"I called you all here because I nominated all three of you for the Chunin Exams. Take this form, and fill it out and return it to room 301 at the academy 7 day's from now at 9:00 sharp. You have the rest of the week off." With that, Link disappears in a **Shunshin**.

* * *

Shino, Hinata, and Naruto all report to the academy the following week and turn in their forms. They walk along a corridor leading to room 301, where they find Link waiting for them.

"Congratulations, you three. The Chunin Exams can only be taken in groups of three. You may enter."

Shino and Hinata open the two doors, and the three of them walk through the doors, together into a shining flash of light.

XxX

(1) Water Release: Water Dragon Blast Technique

(2) Konoha's White Fang

(3) White Lightning Blade

(4) Cutting Whirlwind Technique


	7. Chapter 7

Legend of Uzumaki

-chapter 7-

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Summon/Bijuu speech"**

_**Jutsu/Bloodline**_

The dark Links from last chapter weren't as strong as I wanted them to be…but to make them truly strong, every one has to know the level of Link. His rank may be Jonin…but he is far stronger then that...guess you'll have to keep reading to find out. Oh by the way, a certain four-eyed Genin will be OOC.

* * *

Team 7 entered room 301 of the academy for the Chunin Exams, and gaped at what was beyond the door. There were many Genin taking the test, nearly 100 Genin teams, give or take. Naruto looked around, and notices couple of Genin that piqued his interest, and who seemed to be more dangerous then the other teams. First, Naruto spotted the Sand team, than he saw a team of Genin with a musical note as the symbol for their village. There was a very creepy kunoichi hailing from the land of grass.

Suddenly, Naruto's attention is to two other groups from Konoha. "Troublesome. So you three are taking this exam too?"

Naruto was about to answer when he was interrupted by a bark from a dog.

"Ha, so all three rookie Genin teams are going to be in this exam?" Said a boy with a puppy on his head.

"Kiba, Sakura, Sasuke, it's cool that you're in the exams. Shikamaru, I can't believe it."

"Don't bother, Asuma-sensei and Ino dragged me into this." Said the lazy Genin, Shikamaru.

"Oh that explains it."

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation, but would you mind quieting down? Look around, everyone in this room is strained and to draw all the attention of the others is not a good idea." a boy with white hair and glasses told them.

"Who are you? If you command us around like that you should at least introduce yourself." Sasuke and Naruto said cautiously.

"My name is Yakushi Kabuto, a Genin from Konoha. This exam will be my seventh time taking it. Shows how hard it is don't you think? Well I could help you a little bit you know? I've got some information on almost everybody who takes part." Kabuto said.

"Do you have cards on individuals taking this exam?" Asked Sasuke.

"Hai, I do. Just describe who you have in mind. I'm sure that I can find them."

"Konoha Genin Uzumaki Naruto."

* * *

"Very well then, I will take my leave." 'Excellent, phase one of our plan to invade Konoha is a success.' With that, Kabuto pushed up his glasses and walked away.

Just then a big cloud of smoke erupted at the front of the room. Out of it stepped several Shinobi. "Shut up you brats! The first part of this years Chunin Exam is about to begin. I'm Morino Ibiki, your proctor for this part." the man in front of the others said. He wore all black including a bandana on his head. On his face there were a lot of scars and his look was shaking up the inexperienced Genin.

The Genin, intimidated by Ibiki's appearance, quickly made their way to any available seat…with their teammates next to them.

"Nope, instead of where you are sitting at right now, we will pass out cards with seat numbers on them. Please relocate to your assigned seats."

Everyone relocated themselves to their assigned seats. "Now I will explain the rules. I'll write them on the blackboard here, but I permit no questions! Now listen up! The first rule…"

* * *

Naruto listened to all the rules, and looked at his question sheet.

'I can't answer any of these questions! Maybe the rules have something to do with it…' Naruto quickly reviewed the rules. 'A 10 point deduction system…team exam…if one teammate fails, then the whole team gets dropped…if you are caught cheating…wait THAT'S IT!'

Naruto realized that he had to cheat in order to pass, and not get caught. Unfortunately, he was in no position to cheat, knowing that he would get caught. 'MAN THIS SUCKS!' Naruto banged his head on the table.

* * *

Shino watched Naruto with a sweat drop. He realized the true purpose of the exam, and had already sent his allies out to gather the answers. Hyuga Hinata and Hyuga Neji, of the branch family, both use their respective _**Byakugan**_ to find the answers. However, both were covering their dojutsu with a small Genjutsu covering it. Sasuke cheated by using a Genjutsu covered _**Sharingan**_to mimic the movements of a Chunin he found sitting in front of him. Tenten used mirrors in the ceiling, and helped her teammate, Rock Lee, who tightened his headband on his forehead to signal that he got the answers. Nara Shikamaru and Haruno Sakura were both smart enough to answer the questions without cheating. Inuzuka Kiba, able to communicate with his dog, Akamaru, who was sitting atop his head, gathered the answers. Ino waited till the moment that Sakura was done before she made her move. When Sakura put down her paper, Ino attempted to invade her mind. _**"**__**Shintenshin no Jutsu!**__(1)"_ Unfortunately, Ino encountered…inner Sakura!

'Oh shit.' Said Ino.

"Calm down," Said Inner Sakura. "I'm not going to hurt you, as long as you don't harm me or my host."

'That's good. I'm here for the answers.'

"Very well, here they are."

* * *

Ino received the answers for the test, then she possessed Choji and wrote down the answers for him. 4 minutes had passed, and about ¾'s of the Genin who entered were kicked out.

"Alright, pencils down. It is time…for the final question, but first, some new rules…"

* * *

About half of the teams left, leaving a total of 60 Genin, 20 squads. Another Genin was about to raise his hand, until Naruto raised his hand first…and slammed it on the table.

"I'm not scared of you Ibiki! I'll take the question!"

"Are you sure about that, gaki? This is your last chance. If you fail, you'll remain a Genin forever."

"I'll never go back on my word, that's my nindo, my ninja way!"

Ibiki looked around at the 20 Genin teams left. Not a single one had any more doubt showing on his/her face.

"Then the tenth question of this Chunin Exam will commence. The question is…" Ibiki dragged that sentence out, amused that all of the Genin were tensing in their seat. "Nonexistent. You all pass."

There was a moment of silence, before it was rudely cut into.

"Wait a minute, what about the first nine questions?" Asked Temari, a sand Genin.

"Those questions served their purpose. They were meant to test your ability to gather information…in other words, cheating without getting caught." Said Ibiki.

"But what about the tenth question?" asked Sakura.

"Nonexistent, or you can call the take or not take dilemma the tenth question."

With confused looks on everyone's faces, Ibiki was about to elaborate. "Say you were all Chunin, squad leaders. You and your squad are assigned a mission to retrieve battle plans from an enemy campsite. However, you know nothing about this mission such as how heavily fortified their base camp is, how many enemy shinobi they have, and where you can get the information. Do you accept or reject the mission? Rejecting the mission means that you and your squad remains for another mission, but can you do that? The answer is NO!"

Ibiki was about to continue, when the back door to the classroom opened, and mist started creeping into the room. 'At least it's a better entrance then Anko's…'

The kirigakure ninja's recognized the jutsu as _**Kirigakure no jutsu**__. _Once the mist cleared, in the center of the room was a man that all Kirigakure ninja recognized immediately.

The man had bandages wrapped around his mouth, and was wearing standard Jonin attire, minus the Kubikiri Hōchō strapped to his back.

"I'm Momochi Zabuza, proctor for the second part of the Chunin Exam. Meet me in training ground 44 in half an hour. Dismissed!"

As ebveryone got up to leave, team 7 approached Zabuza and Naruto said. "So now you're a leaf Jonin eh?"

"That's right, your Hokage put me on probation for a month, so I can't go on any missions outside of Konohagakure."

"What about Haku?"

"I think she is with Link…but I have no idea what they are up to."

* * *

-at the same time-

Link had concluded his date with the sixteen year old Haku.

"I had a great time." Said Link.

"Me too…how about we get together again?"

"Sure…I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

Half an hour later, the Genin teams were at training area 44, with a sign that read. 'The Forest of Death' when Zabuza appeared.

"This is training area 44, otherwise known as the Forest of Death."

"Why is it called that?" Asked a random Genin.

"Oh, once you go in, you'll find out. Now for the second task…"

XxX

Team 7 entered the forest with an earth scroll, held by Shino.

"We need a heaven scroll to pass." Said Naruto.

"Hinata, can you use your _**Byakugan**_ to scan the forest for a heaven scroll? And Shino…"

"My allies are already on it."

"I have detected a team of Genin who possess a heaven scroll, about a 100 yards that way." Said Hinata and Shino at the same time.

"OK, so let's go get it."

* * *

Naruto, while running toward the Genin team, pulled out his sword, Teikaitsu, while Hinata armed herself with her Amatsu Senshu(2), and prepared to cock a _**Juken **__Arrow,_ while Shino, not using his Konchuu Bu-meran(3), simply called up a large swarm of Kikiachu bugs. The Genin holding the heaven scroll were completely unprepared and caught by surprise. They attempted to put up a fight, but within 5 minutes, team 7 obtained their heaven scroll.

"Well that was pathetically easy." Said Naruto, before storing the scroll obtained, and sheathing Teikaitsu.

"Agreed, but we must be going." Said Shino, also storing his Konchuu Bu-meren.

"Hai." Said Hinata, placing Amatsu Senshu on her back.

XxX

Team 7 made it to the tower in record time, but were beaten by the Sand team.

"OK, who else didn't see that coming?" Said an annoyed Naruto.

"…"

"Ano…"

"I was being sarcastic…"

"…"

"Very funny, Naruto."

* * *

4 days later, the rest of the Genin teams arrived…seven teams out of twenty teams in total. As a sickly man by the name of Gekko Hayate explained the rules after interrupting the Sandaime, he asked if anyone wanted to quit. To the rookie nine's surprise, Yakushi Kabuto quit, despite having no visible injuries.

"Ok, now that we have twenty Genin, we will have ten one on one matches. On that scoreboard…" Hayate said, gesturing to the scoreboard lowered from the ceiling. "That scoreboard will not only decide your fate," Here Neji, unseen by all, smirked. "but will decide your opponent. First match is between…"

Hayate, along with every other Genin, turned his or her attention to the scoreboard.

* * *

(1) Mind Body Switch Technique

(2) Heavenly Bow

(3) Insect Boomerang


	8. Chapter 8

iLegend of Uzumaki

-chapter 8-

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Summon/Bijuu speech"**

_**Jutsu/Bloodline**_

A/N Naruto's blade is Teikiatsu, Hinata's bow is Amatsu Senshu, and Shino's boomerang is Konchuu Bu-Meran. I'm going to skip, or basically summarize most of the preliminary round, and only tell who won that match, with a few exceptions, such as the match between Hinata and Neji.

* * *

The first match was between Uchiha Sasuke and Akado Yorei. However, before Hayate can officially start the match, he was interrupted by the official proctor.

"About time you got here, now he will take over proctoring in my place."

Everyone present looked at the new proctor, and team 7 was surprised at the identity of the proctor. The person was dressed in a green Jonin vest, black fishnet worn under the vest, reaching only slightly beneath the knees and to his elbows, brown combat boots, and fingerless gloves. Strapped to his back was a sword and various equipment. His forehead protector was attached to a long, floppy cap.

"Link-sensei!" All of team 7 uttered upon seeing their sensei.

"Sorry for barging in a little late, but I got lost in this forest. Anyway, thank you Hayate."

"No problem." Hayate said with a cough as he walked away.

"Now the first match can begin…hajime!"

Sasuke didn't need telling twice, but before he could move, Yorei appeared in front of him and knocked him to the ground. Yorei was able to siphon off Sasuke's chakra, forcing him to use his curse seal. However, Sasuke managed to overcome it, and with help from Rock Lee's taijutsu, managed to knock Yorei out. Sasuke took with him a new taijutsu maneuver which he called Shishi Rendan(1). Kurenai asked Kakashi, who came in with Link, if he could seal away the cursed seal, which he did immediately, _**shunshining**_ to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, let's seal that cursed seal." With Sasuke's nod, Kakashi grabbed him and used _**shunshin**_to go to an undisclosed area with Sasuke in tow. Orochimaru, posing as the sound Jonin sensei, followed.

* * *

The second match was between Abumi Zaku, who had his arms broken off by Sasuke, and Aburame Shino. Shino won the match by plugging the air holes in Zaku's arms with his Kikaichu bugs. Zaku's arms were forcefully separated from his torso, and Shino was declared the winner.

* * *

Sometime after Shino's match, Kakashi was preparing to seal away Sasuke's curse seal. "Sasuke, this sealing method largely depends on your willpower. If your willpower weakens, then the cursed seal will reactivate."

With a nod from Sasuke, Kakashi started performing handseals.

"_**Fūja Hōin(2)!"**_

Sasuke screamed in pain, as his curse seal of heaven was sealed, locked away. Sasuke collapsed unconscious.

"Hello, Kakashi-kun." Said a voice from the shadows as the person revealed himself.

"Orochimaru…"

* * *

After Shino's match was a match that Naruto found very troublesome, for the two opponents fighting were none other then Nara Shikamaru and Tsuchi Kin. Kin started out the match by throwing two senbon needles with bells attached at the end. Kin then utilized a Genjutsu that multiplied Kin. Shikamaru stopped her cold with a _**Kagemane no Jutsu**__(3),_ then drew a kunai from the opposite leg as Kin, so that Kin was grabbing nothing but air. Shikamaru then assumed a position where his kunai can easily be flicked while Kin was defenseless. Link, seeing this, declared the match over and declared Shikamaru the winner.

* * *

"Fourth match is between Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino."

As the two made their way down the stairs, Sakura was counting on Ino to use her _**Shintenshin no Jutsu**_ so that she could win the match. However, Ino possessed Link and attempted to say that Sakura forfeited, making her the winner. However, Sakura foresaw this maneuver and leapt in the way of Link. Sakura's plan to have Ino possess her worked, and the match played out like in canon, resulting in a double knockout. Kurenai and Asuma picked up their students and awaited the next match up.

* * *

Kankuro busted Masumi by breaking all his bones, save the neck joint, after Masumi attempted the same, but on his puppet.

* * *

Temari easily beat Tenten by using her fan to blow all of Tenten's weapons away. During the match, Ino and Sakura awoke.

* * *

"Match #7, Uzumaki Naruto vs. Inuzuka Kiba."

"Alright we got an easy victory!" Exclaimed Kiba. "Let's go Akamaru!"

"Arf!"

"Eh, me against Kiba…this'll be quick." Mumbled Naruto to his sensei.

"Yeah you're right, with me claiming victory!"

"Fighters ready?" With a nod from both fighters, Link brought his arm down. "Begin!" Link yelled.

"Proctor, I'll finish this match in one punch!" Arrogantly said Kiba.

"…Yeah right." Naruto yawned while he pulled out his trusty blade, Teikiatsu, and got into a lazy stance. "Against you? I'll barely even sweat."

"Where did you get that blade?" Demanded Kiba. "It should be mine!"

Killing intent suddenly flooded the room. The Sandaime was worried that Kyubi was escaping, but the killing intent rolling off in waves around Naruto was purely his!

"Don't you dare!" Snarled Naruto, before he vanished.

'Where is he?' Thought Kiba. 'Above? Behind me? Left? Right?'

"Below!" Naruto yelled out as he emerged from the ground, kicking Kiba in the chin, sending him airborne. _"__**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**_Naruto said as 4 shadow clones appeared. "UZUMAKI!" Said 4 clones as they kicked Kiba, sending him higher.

"NARUTO RENDAN!" The original Naruto said as he appeared in the air and axe kicked Kiba smashing him into the ground. "How did you like my Uzumaki Naruto Rendan?(4)"

'Kiba didn't even…' Thought Sakura.

'Land…' Thought Sasuke.

'ONE SINGLE BLOW!' Simultaneously thought them both.

"Match over. Winner, as I thought, Uzumaki Naruto!"

* * *

The next fight promised to be dramatic, as none other then Hyuga Hinata and Hyuga Neji were to fight.

"Give up Hinata. You can't win. I am fated to win!"

"Believe what you wish, nii-san." Calmly replied Hinata as she activated her _**Byakugan.**_

Neji activated his _**Byakugan**_ as well. "You can't win." Cockily said Neji.

"We'll see about that." Replied Hinata as she drew from her back her Amatsu Senshu, and nocked a _**Juken **__Arrow _and fired it. Neji, who was expecting that, sidestepped to dodge it.

"You'll have to do better then that!"

"Oh I intend to."

* * *

Hinata, despite her best efforts, lost the match. Naruto was proud of her though, but rushed in to save her when Neji attempted to land a finishing blow to her heart. The attack didn't land, but Hinata coughed up blood. Naruto made a blood oath. \

"I will win!" With that, Hinata got carried to the medical ward, and Naruto climbed the stairs.

* * *

The next match was between Sabaku no Gaara and Rock Lee. Gaara seemed impervious to Lee's high speed attacks. As the remaining members of team seven, eight, and ten watched the match, Link appeared in a swirl of leaves (A/N like how he appears in Smash Brothers).

"Link-sensei, why aren't you down there proctoring, and where have you been lately?" Asked Naruto as he forgot about the battle between Lee and Gaara.

"I don't want to be anywhere near Gaara right now, and I was with Haku, why?" Asked Link.

"Just wondering, so what were you two doing?"

"None of your business!" Link said with a blush. Before Shino could point out the fact that Link blushed, he was interrupted by the sensei of team 9, Might Gai.

"LEE, TAKE THEM OFF!"

"But Gai-sensei, you said only to take them off when…"

"I know what I said, Lee. But I give you permission."

"Thank you sensei," said Lee before he sat down Indian style and removed his orange leg warmers. "With these off, I can move much faster!"

"Psh, what can a set of weights do?" Mumbled Kankuro. "No one can hurt Gaara. His _**Sune no Tate**__(5)_ will make sure of that." Said Kankuro, as Lee dropped his weights…

BOOM! Everyone, excluding team 9 and the sand team had their mouths gaping, as the set of weights made a large crater.

"Uh, Gai-sensei," said Naruto. "Isn't that going a bit overboard?"

In response, Gai smiled at Lee, with his teeth pinging, and thumb up. "GO LEE!"

"YES GAI-SENSEI!"

Gaara stoically stared at Lee, before a high-speed blur signified his upward movement. Lee suddenly appeared in front of Gaara, and sent a high speed punch at Gaara, only to have the sand intercept…barely.

"Wow…" Uttered Shino as Lee vanished in a blur.

"He's…" Continued Naruto as Lee reappeared.

"Fast!" Concluded both Shino and Naruto, as they both resumed paying attention to the match, seemingly ignoring their sensei. While this was happening, Lee vanished again.

"…"

Lee vanished and reappeared at constant intervals, until Lee finally managed to land a blow, shocking both Temari and Kankuro.

"But how?"

Lee continued to land more blows on Gaara, until Lee leapt back to catch his breath, before resuming his _**Goken**__(6)_ stance. Gaara's face cracked off, revealing a mad smirk.

"This isn't good." Said Temari. "He was forced to use that…the_**Suna no Yorei**__(7)._ To think he was driven to this…it's over."

Lee was surprised at the apparently unharmed state of Gaara, but then Lee steeled himself, and started unraveling his bandages. Lee then seemed to start focusing his chakra, despite the fact that he doesn't have any.

"_**Hacimon(8)…Keimon(9)**__…_KAI(10)!"

"The _**Hachimon**_**…**he wouldn't!"

"I've heard about those. It is the eight inner gates that all shinobi possess."

"Correct Link-san." Said Gai. "The eight inner gates…in order **Keimon, ****Kyūmon, Seimon, Shōmon, Toimon, Kyōmon, **and **Shimon.(9)"**

Link proceeded t open a total of four gates before vanishing in a blur, knocking Gaara up into the air, and striking him like a pinball.

"_**Hacimon…Toimon**__…_KAI!"

Upon the release of the fifth gate, Lee smashed Gaara into the ground at a very high speed with the _**Ura Renge(11).**_Unfortunately, this proved fatal…to Lee as an unharmed Gaara wraps his sand around Lee's left arm and left leg.

"_**Sabaku Kyū!**__(12)"_

Despite Lee's best efforts, he couldn't free himself from the sand, as Gaara began making a fist.

"_**Sabaku Sōsō!**__(13)__**"**_

As Lee's leg and arm were crushed under the pressure, he yelled in pain and drifted to unconsciousness. Link shouted from the bleachers. "Winner, Sabaku no Gaara!"

* * *

As soon as Gaara vacated the field, Link leapt back down to judge the final match, Akimichi Choji and Kinuta Dosu. The match was quick. Dosu won, and Link declared him the winner. Link then cleared his throat, and gestured ti=o the Sanraime Hokage. Sarutrobi Hizuren then explained the third round, as Ibiki held up a bucket full of numbers one through nine. As soon as everyone drew a number and revealed it to Ibiki, he revealed the matches.

* * *

I know this chapter was very boring, so here's what I am going to do. I'll let my reviewers pick the matches. In case you need a refresher, the following people won: Uchiha Sasuke, Aburame Shino, Kankuro, Temari, Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, Hyuga Neji, Sabaku no Gaara, and Kinuta Dosu. I hope my latest plot twist will make people want to read the next chapter, which should come out…I don't know when. R and R. Laterz

(1) Lion Combo

(2) Evil Sealing Method

(3) Shadow Imitation Technique

(4) Uzumaki Naruto Combo

(5) Shield of Sand

(6) Iron Fist

(7) Armor of Sand

(8) 8 gates

(9) Gate of Opening, Gate of Rest, Gate of Life, Gate of Pain. Gate of Limit, Gate of View, Gate of Wonder, Gate of Death

(10) Release

(11) Reverse Lotus

(12) Sand Binding Coffin

(13) Sand Waterfall Funeral


	9. Chapter 9

Legend of Uzumaki

-chapter 9-

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Summon/Bijuu speech"**

_**Jutsu/Bloodline**_

I like to apologize in advance. The matches for the Chunin exam are the same as in canon.

XxX

-recap-

Sarutobi Hizuren then explained the third round, as Ibiki held up a bucket full of numbers one through nine. As soon as everyone drew a number and revealed it to Ibiki, he revealed the matches.

-end recap-

"The matches are as following:

Uumaki Naruto vs. Hyuga Neji

Uchiha Sasuke vs. Sabaku no Gaara

Kankuro vs. Aburame Shino

Temari vs. Nara Shikamaru

Kinuta Dosu vs. winner of fourth match

Any questions?" Concluded Ibiki.

'Right off the bat!'

'Fate has decreed that I will win.'

Sasuke of course, was not present.

'…whatever.'

'Bug boy ew…'

'…' "…"

Neither Temari nor Shikamaru had a thought, and just accepted the match. Dosu thought about how many matches it would take to face Sasuke.. However, Shikamaru moaned when he realized something.

'Me against another girl? How troublesome.'

"Very well, if there are no questions, you are dismissed for the month. Meet back at the Chunin exam arena in one month."

* * *

Shino chose to train with his father, leaving Naruto to seek out kenjutsu lessons from Link. However, Link said that he had taught Naruto all he knew about kenjutsu.

'Well might as well work on my chakra control…' Thought Naruto as he wandered around town. He passed by the Konoha Hot Springs, and heard giggling, so Naruto chose to investigate. He discovered that he was right outside the girl's bathhouse, but also found an old man with spiky white hair that went down toward his butt area, wearing a red gi. Naruto realized that he was looking at a pervert, but realizing that he was outside the girl's bathhouse, sucked in a deep breath and yelled out.

"PERVERT!"

Several loud, screeching girl yells came from the springs. Moments later, a horde of women, covering themselves with only towels, came out and started beating the lecherous pervert.

'Serves him right…wait is that HINATA!' Thought Naruto, before he got pissed.

'_**How dare he!'**_ Both Naruto and Kyubi thought, severely enraged. Naruto decided to beat him up later…wait. 'Huh? Why am I enraged that the old man was peeping on …a naked…well endowed Hinata? Eh? BAD THOUGHT BAD THOUGHTS!' Naruto shook his head to clear it, and the girls walked away. Luckily, Hinata didn't notice Naruto.

"OK old man…PREPARE FOR ANOTHER BEATING!" *pow* "THIS IS…" *pow* "FOR HINATA!" *pow* *unsheathing of a sword*

"WAIT!" Yelled the old man.

"Why should I? Who are you anyway?"

Jiraiya was too tired to do his customary introduction (A/N I forgot it) so he just said, "I am the great toad sage, Jiraiya of the Sannin!"

"I don't know…you seem to be more of a pervert anyway…"

"I'm not a pervert!" Yelled Jiraiya.

'Yeah…right.' Naruto thought as he sheathed Teikaitsu.

Jiraiya noticed the blade, but would bring it up later. "I'm a SUPER PERVERT!"

"Oh grow up ero-sannin!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Psh…whatever."  
"A kid like you telling me to grow up!? That's rich!" Jiraiya said before he cracked up laughing.

"…"

"So why did you reveal my presence?" Asked Jiraiya.

"I don't know…I was bored."

'Bored?' Jiraiya thought with an eye twitching. "Kid, who are you anyway?"

"Me? Well I'm Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage!"

'The son of the Yondaime?!' "What are you doing here?"

"Searching for an instructor to help work on my chakra control."

"Hmm…interesting…do you know how to walk on trees?"

"Sure do, but I don't know any other chakra control exercises."

"Kid? I like you, so I'll help you. Meet me by the river in 15 minutes, and I'll show you water-walking!"  
"Why can't we do it here?" Asked Naruto.

"It's hot spring water…it'll burn you if you fall in…unless you wanna do it on the girls side…"

"ERO-SENNIN!"

* * *

Naruto met Jiraiya at the river as agreed, and Jiraiya showed Naruto how to walk on water.  
"The trick is to spread your chakra around your foot like a platform, but the chakra output has to constantly change because the water moves and flows. Maybe it'll be better if I show you."

Jiraiya then proceeded to walk on the water. It didn't look that difficult to Naruto, so he took a step onto the water…only to sink. Naruto readjusted his chakra output, until on his tenth try, Naruto was walking on water.

"Impressive…how would you like to learn a new jutsu?"

"What? What is it?" Said Naruto.

"I'll show you." Jiraiya did some handseals, and bit his thumb so that he was bleeding. Jiraiya than slammed his left palm on the ground. _**"**__**Kuchiyose no Jutsu(1)!"**_

'**Summoning?'**Thought Kyubi. **'Let's see what he summons.'**

From the cloud of smoke popped out a toad with a scroll rolled into his tongue.

'**Toads? We kitsune are much more useful then toads…for the most part.'**

'Why is that, Kyubi?'

'**Kitsune's are not on a normal summoning contract. Since I, Kyubi no Yoko, am the boss summon of kitsune, I'm the one that holds the contract, although since I am sealed in you, you can already summon us.'**

"Ero-sennin, I'll sign the contract, but I am in possession of a rare summoning contract."

"Really? Can I know which animal?"

"I'll show you._**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**_ Naruto yelled as he slammed a bleeding right hand onto the ground. Out of the smoke came out a kitsune with one tail standing on her hind legs…a warrior by her looks.

"**Who dares summon us after all these years?"**

"He did." Jiraiya replied, pointing to Naruto.

"**You? What gives you the right to summon us?"**

'**I'm taking control of your vocal chords for a minute, and relinquish control when I am finished.'**'OK, Kyubi.' Naruto thought as he allowed Kyubi to take control of his vocals.**"It is I who allowed my container, Uzumaki Naruto, to summon our kind."**

_*****_Gasp* **"Kyubi no Yoko! I apologize for my insubordination my lord. Allow me to introduce myself Naruto-sama. I am known as Rena."**

"Drop the suffix, Rena." Said Naruto, after he regained usage of his vocals.

"**Very well. However, since you're the only one that can summon us, can we call you Uzumaki-taicho?"**

"Unit commander Uzumaki? I like the sound of that. It's OK with me."

'**If you don't need me, I shall alert the rest of my kinsman about our new summoner."**

"You do that," Naruto said as Rena disappeared. "Well Jiraiya, does that answer your question?"

Jiraiya had his mouth gaping at the beauty of Naruto's summon, but closed his mouth upon the summons disappearance.

* * *

In the summons area, Rena appeared before the council of kitsune. Rena told them about the new summoner, along with the location of Kyubi.

* * *

"Kitsune huh? That shouldn't be made public, especially around here. Around Konoha, stick to summoning toads, and only summon kitsune around people you trust."

"I agree. Now can I have the toad summoning contract?"

"Of course. Here you go."

Jiraiya hands Naruto a giant scroll, which Naruto unrolls and quickly signs his name with blood.

"It's done."

"Why don't you test it?"

"Fine… _**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**_Toad!"

To Jiraiya's surprise, Naruto was able to summon Gamabunta, the boss summon for toads. Gamabunta, after a while, tested Naruto, and by the end of the day, accepted him as a subordinate.

* * *

It was nighttime in Konoha, and Dosu was sneaking out…to kill Gaara. He was confident that his sound jutsu would be able to make Gaara's sand useless. Unfortunately, Dosu chose to attack under the moonlight, which means that Gaara's demon, Shukaku was strongest. Gaara effortlessly killed him, and was about to unleash his sand again on somebody else. Unfortunately, that someone else was none other then Jiraiya, who used _**Hari Jizō**__(2) _to protect himself. Gaara, surprised that someone was able to nullify his sand, stopped his attack and looked at Jiraiya.

"I've noticed that the seal holding Shukaku is unstable and also incomplete. It prevents you from going to sleep. I can fix your seal so that you can go to sleep without fear of Shukaku controlling you."

"Is that so? Do it."

"Very well, meet me here in one hour. I'll have all of the preparations ready by then."

"Very well."

* * *

"_**Oni **_**_Yokuatsu Gokuin!(3)"_**

Gaara felt weird, as the seal markings appeared around his own seal, seemingly cutting off the demon from his mind.

"Can I still control the sand?"

"Yes, like always the sand will act independent of you, but you can still control it with your thoughts. The seal simply cages your demon behind a cage. It can't do anything else without your permission.'

"I see…how can I repay you?"

"Do you have any information on the possible invasion?"

"Soundwill invade Konoha during the finals, assisted by the sand."

"Why are you assisting?"

"Because my father, the Kazekage, has demanded it."

"The Kazekage is dead. It is my belief that your current Kazekage is Orochimaru in disguise."

"I see…well arigatou for fixing my seal. I will not be helping in this invasion…"

* * *

(1) Summoning Technique

(2) Needle Guardian

(3) Demon Suppression Seal (made up)


	10. Chapter 10

Legend of Uzumaki

-chapter 10-

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Summon/Bijuu speech"**

_**Jutsu/Bloodline**_

* * *

The day had finally arrived for the Chunin exams finals. All of the participants arrived, along with a large crowd sitting in the bleachers. The Sandaime and the apparent Kazekage were sitting in the top booth, with a Jonin guard guarding Sarutobi, and two Chunin guarding the Kazekage. The proctor, for reason's unknown to the Genin, wasn't Link, but a new proctor, Shiranui Genma who was chewing on a senbon.

'Hey, I only count 8 people here. Where is that sound Genin, Dosu?" Asked Naruto. Gaara remained impassive.

"Dosu was caught in an unfortunate accident and died. The matches have not changed, but just as a reminder, the matches are…"

Gemna holds up a board, which reads.

Uumaki Naruto vs. Hyuga Neji

Temari vs. Nara Shikamaru

Kankuro vs. Aburame Shino

Uchiha Sasuke vs. Sabaku no Gaara

"OK?" With a nod from all the participants, Gemna continued. "Now, will everyone except Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuga Neji step into that box?"

Everyone, save Naruto and Neji, went into the viewers box to watch.

"You should give up now. You can't defeat me."

"I made a blood oath to Hinata." Here Naruto raises a fist toward Neji. "And I will win!"

"Fighters ready? Hajime!"

Naruto and Neji lock gazes, waiting for the other to move. As they are waiting, a leaf from a tree floats toward the ground. Upon laning, two things happened. Naruto used _**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_to make several clones, while Neji activates his doujutsu, his _**Byakugan**__._ Naruto rushes toward Neji, and Neji dispels the clones with multiple _**Juken**_ strikes.

"Is this the limit of your power?" Taunted Neji.

"Not by a long shot!" Naruto said as he revealed his sword, Teikiatsu. Entering a kenjutsu stance taught to him by Link, Naruto gestures for Neji to come forth, which he does, aiming a _**Juken**_ strike toward the heart. Naruto parries it with Teikiatsu. An elaborate dance of blades clashing with finger stabs and palm thrusts begin, until Naruto leaps back.

"Had enough, Naruto?"

"I'm just getting started!" Naruto swings his sword. _"__**Futon, Kamaitachi no Jutsu!"**_

Naruto shouts as a tornado of wind blades shoots out of Teikaitsu toward Neji, who realizes the danger of that move, and counters with.

"_**Hakle Shou Kaiten!(1)"**_

Neji shouts as his mastery of _**Juken**_ aided him in spinning and releasing chakra from all of his tenketsu(2), repelling the tornado.

'Damn it, Neji repelled one of my strongest moves!' Naruto thought. 'Well, a Hyuga's weakness…is their chakra capacity! I'll just get Neji to waste all of his chakra!'

Naruto sheaths Teikiatsu, and makes a seal.

"_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**_6 shadow clones of Naruto appear, for a total of 7, who surround Neji in a circle, then drew Teikiatsu once more. 'I'll need some fire for my next move…that's it!'

Naruto swung all 7 blades toward Neji.

"_**Futon, Kamaitachi no Jutsu!"**_7 Naruto's shouted, as 7 tornado's appeared and steadily grew closer to Neji.

"This move again? _**Kaiten!"**_Neji said as he began to spin. Naruto smirked, sheathed Teikaitsu, and drew kunai tagged with explosive notes. Naruto skillfully threw all 7 kunai into the vortex. Naruto, all 7 of him, made handseals.

"_**Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**_The seven kunai became 70, 10 in each vortex. The new kunai also had explosive tags. "Boom." The tornado's became whirlwinds of fire. Neji forced a large amount of chakra into his _**kaiten**_**. **It grew to smother the flames of each fiery whirlwind.

6 shadow clones dispelled, and Naruto was barely standing.

"You're in range, Naruto…of my divination! _**Hakke Rokujūyon Shō(3)!"**_

"2 palms!" Neji struck two tenketsu on Naruto. The blows made Naruto stagger back.

"4 palms! 8 palms!" Neji struck a total of 12 more tenketsu, causing Naruto to recoil in pain.

"16 palms! 32 palms!" Naruto was in a lot of pain. One more blow and he would collapse. He knew it.

"64 palms!" Neji struck 63 tenketsu normally, but struck the last tenketsu with so much extra force that Nauto flew several feet back. "Proctor, the match has ended. Declare me the winner."

"I don't think so…not if he has anything to say about it."

Naruto shakily got to his feet, and started to try to channel chakra.

"It is no use. I've sealed 64 of your tenketsu. There is no way that you can access your chakra now."

"Wanna bet?" Naruto tauntingly asked, as he focused more.

"Pathetic, proctor, I'm going to kill him." Neji had his attention on Gemna, and didn't even notice a flicker of red chakra at Naruto's feet.

"…I don't think so. Look." Gemna said, as he pointed toward Naruto. Neji, surprised, turned his attention back on Naruto.

'Kyubi…give me your chakra!'

'**As you wish!'**

Suddenly, red chakra exploded from the feet of Naruto. It spiraled around Naruto. Neji was shocked, and activated his _**Byakugan**_on reflex. Neji peered into the chakra core of Naruto, and saw a red fox face, smirking at him. Neji let out a cry of surprise and revulsion.

The red chakra slowly started to concentrate on Naruto, until it gathered at his feet, then surrounded Naruto in an aura. Naruto flexed his fingers. 'I feel so much stronger now!'

Neji assumed a hesitant _**Juken**_stance. Before his eyes, Naruto blurred out of his vision. Neji's _**Byakugan**_furrowed, before he swiftly turned his head to the left, to see Naruto chuck some shuriken at him. Neji initiated another _**kaiten,**_and upon slowing, grabbed three shuriken, two from Naruto's throw, and one from his ninja pouch. Naruto bounced off the wall, and headed straight for Neji. Neji swiftly threw the shuriken toward Naruto, but the red chakra aura repelled them. 'He's too fast! Must initiate!' As Neji slowly started to spin, he wasn't fast enough, so drawing a kunai, he clashed with Naruto's teikaitsu, and an explosion of chakra occurred, forcing everyone to cover their eyes due to the massive smokescreen. Two visable blurs entered the smokescreen. The smoke blew away to reveal two craters. No one could tell who was in either hole, until a hand thrust up into the air, followed by Neji. The other crater revealed an unconscious Naruto.

"See…I told you I win." Neji taunted, before he heard a rumbling from the ground. Neji glanced down, and Naruto erupted from the ground, uppercutting him so that Neji was on his back some distance away. "But…how?"

The Naruto in the crater disappeared, to reveal a whole. Naruto's fingernails were drawing blood.

"Shadow clones…I was careless."

"Winner, Uzumaki Naruto."

* * *

"Would Nara Shikamaru and Temari please enter the ring?"

Temari smirked and rode her fan down to the wing. Only someone with a mastery of wind could do that. Nara Shikamaru was debating on whether or not to give up, when Naruto, who had just heard the match announcement, patted Shikamaru on his back to wish him good luck in his match. Unfortunately, the force of said patting knocked Shikamaru into the ring…right to the edge of the arena, where trees were covering the area in shadow.

"How troublesome…fighting a girl…again."

"Let's hurry this match up. I want to fight Naruto, and maybe show him a thing or two about wind manipulation."

"Fighters ready? Hajime!" Gemna yelled as Temari rushed forward with her fan as a club while Shikamaru drew out two kunai. She swung it downward, hitting Shikamaru and causing a cloud of dust. When the dust cloud cleared, Shikamaru was revealed to be standing on his two kunai driven into the wall.

"I'm not supposed to hit girl's." Said Shikamaru.

Temari smirked as she leapt back. "Oh really? _**Futon, Kamaitachi no Jutsu!"**_

Temari yelled as she unfolded her fan and swung it sideways, causing a whirlwind of sand and wind to come straight at Shikamaru. Shikamaru wisely leapt behind a tree to shield himself, as wind blades cut up his surroundings. Shikamaru hid in the shadows of the trees, and used _**Kagemane no Jutsu**__(4) _to try to ensnare Temari. Since Temari had already seen the jutsu in action, she leapt back to avoid it. When the shadow stoppws, she dug a line into the ground where the shadow ended.

"I know the limits of your jutsu, Nara. It's true that you can bend and shape your shadow at will…however the shadow has to remain within its surface area. Therefore, as long as I remain behind this line, I'm safe from your jutsu."

'That's impressive. Having seen my jutsu in action at least twice, she has broken down how my jutsu works. Hmm, she is a smart girl. I got to think of a plan.' And with that, Shikamaru flips his hand upside down, connecting all of his fingertips.

* * *

Sometime later, his eyes snap open, and with a plan formulated, threw a kunai knife at Temari, who blew it back by opening her fan and swinging it, muttering _**Kamaitachi no Jutsu.**_

The winds blew back the lone kunai, and Shikamaru once again, hid behind the shadow of the trees. Taking off his outer layer shirt and a kunai, he made something that would make a shadow, and released it into the air. Shikamaru used _**Kagemane no Jutsu **_once more, and the shadow stretched. Temari, who was behind the trench dug into the ground, said.

"It is useless. Your total shadow surface area can reach only to this line." Then Temari looked down,, and was shocked that the shadow went over the line.

"NANI?!(5)" Temari yelled as she leapt back. The shadow kept tailing her, and she continually leapt back, until the shadow finally stopped moving. "I see…you waited for the sun to lower didn't you? Also, you used the shadows of those trees to increase your total surface area of your shadow…a shadow within a shadow. Clever…"

"TEMARI!" Yelled her brother Kankuro. "ABOVE YOU!"

"Nani?" She glanced above, only to see…something that cast a shadow. It hovered for a minute, until the additional shadow finally overlapped with the shadow of the Nara's shadow. Once it made contact the shadow of the jutsu lengthened.

'SHIT!' Temari thought as she once again, leapt back, and kept leaping back until the shadow finally reached its limit. Temari, realived, dug another trench into the ground and placed her fan so it was covering her.

'Let's see…I can distract the Nara by making a clone and sending it out. The Nara will catch the clone, and think that he won. Then I appear, swinging my fan, and Shikamaru will not be able to dodge it! Perfect!'

Temari made a rapid series of handseals, and whispered,_ "__**Bunshin no…!**_What the? I can't move!"

"Checkmate." Said Shikamaru.

"But how?" Said Temari.

"I'll let you figure it out for yourself." Shikamaru said, as he turned his head to the left, making Temari do the same…only to reveal to Temari a shadow coming out of the hole that Naruto made, and ensnaring her. Shikamaru started walking forward, and Temari mimicked his actions. They met at the center of the arena, and Shikamaru raised his right hand. Temari was forced to mimic him. Then, to everyone's surprise, Shikamaru declared.

"I give up."

As Gemna declared Temari the winner, Shikamaru explained why he gave up…he was too low on chakra, and it was too troublesome to compete.

* * *

"Aburame Shino vs. Kankuro! Fighters, please enter the ring."

Just as Shino was about to enter the ring, Kankuro surprisingly gave up. Shino stepped back in the fighters box.

"Winner, Aburame Shino! Would Uchiha Sasuke and Sabaku no Gaara please enter the ring?" Sasuke's arrival into the ring brought loud chants for the last Uchiha.

"Hmph." Sasuke smirked, as Gaara was standing still in front of him.

"Hajime!" Gemna yelled as he leapt back.

* * *

1) Eight trigrams Palm Heavenly Spin/rotation

2) Chakrapoints

3) Eight Trigrams 64 Palms

4) Shadow Imitation Technique

5) WHAT


	11. Chapter 11

Legend of Uzumaki

-chapter 11-

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Summon/Bijuu speech"**

_**Jutsu/Bloodline**_

-recap-

"Winner, Aburame Shino! Would Uchiha Sasuke and Sabaku no Gaara please enter the ring?" Sasuke's arrival into the ring brought loud chants for the last Uchiha.

"Hmph." Sasuke smirked, as Gaara was standing still in front of him.

"Hajime!" Gemna yelled as he leapt back.

* * *

Gaara's cork popped out of his gourd and nearly struck Sasuke's cheek with the force of a bullet. Sasuke dodged it, and it made a hole in the wall.

"Oh shit."

Gaara's sand started spilling out of the gourd.

'So that's the sand that Kakashi was talking about….let's see if it really is the Ultimate Defense!'

With that thought, Sasuke sealed for a jutsu. _ "__**Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!" **_

Sasuke breathed out a massive white fireball. Gaara's sand rose to defend him, but upon impact, some of the sand turned to glass!

"Nani?" Said a perplexed Gaara.

"Hmpf, so much for his Absolute Defense!"

"I'll show you!" With that, Gaara abandoned standing still, and assumed an unfamiliar taijutsu stance..

"Well this is unexpected…" Said Sasuke, also assuming his own stance. Sasuke made a 'come hither' gesture to Gaara. Gaara accepted the invitation, and threw a punch forward….while standing in the exact same spot! However, a fist made of sand erupted from Gaara's sand, and Sasuke leaned to the side to avoid it. Attempting a counter attack, Sasuke threw some shuriken, only for a wall of sand to rise up and protect Gaara. Frustrated, Sasuke does another jutsu. _**"**__**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu**__**!" **_

White hot fireballs are released from Sasuke's mouth, and Gaara, wary of the white flames, dodges them with some effort, although one fireball scorches him. Gaara dissolves in sand, revealing that he used a _**Suna Bunshin**_ to absorb the attack.

"Interessting…" Sasuke rushed at Gaara, aiming a punch. Predictably, Gaara's sand rose into a wall to defend him right before the punch connected. "Hmph," Sasuke vanished in a blur of speed, surprising Gaara.

'His speed…just like the other guy…good thing I learned some taijutssu…'

Sasuke reappeared behind Gaara. Before the sand could react, Sasuke kicked Gaara away.

As Gaara made his way back to his feet, Sasuke assumed a different taijutsu stance, a certain stance familiar to the beautiful green beast of Konoha. 'That's my!'

Sasuke moved into copying Lee's _Gōken Ryū_ stance. 'How did?'

"Before the Chunin exams, Sasuke sparred with you. He must have had his _**Sharingan**_ on at the time, and with practice, has partially mastered that stance." Uttered Gai with a frown. 'Still, that stance needs a lot of speed for it to work…Kakashi what have you been doing?'

* * *

"Hey, where is Hinata-chan? I could have sworn she was here."

As Naruto searched for her, Gaara made a circle of sand to surround and defend himself. Sasuke sprinted forward into a blur, and kicked up a cloud of dust around Gaara. Suddenly, Gaara was knocked out of the sand, revealing Sasuke with a leg extended where Gaara was standing. Frustrated, Gaara surrounded himself in a bubble of impenetrable sand. Sasuke punched the dense sand shield, only for sand spikes to almost impale him. Sasuke cradled his hand.

'That sand is hard to break. It surrounded him in an impenetrable barrier, but this could be a good thing. It's hard, so it probably takes a while to form…which is perfect for my new jutsu…'

With a grin, Sasuke leaps onto the walls of the arena and performs handseals. Upon completing them, he grabs his left wrist, palm facing downward, with his right.

* * *

A chirping sound can suddenly be heard coming from Sasuke. The Konoha ninja's recognized that sound, but the Konoha 12 (the rookie nine plus team Gai) were wondering what the sound exactly was.

"Kakashi, you didn't teach…"

"Yes, I taught Sasuke that jutsu…"

"So that's why you upped his speed…so that he would be fast enough to use that jutsu."

"Gai-sensei," said Lee. "What jutsu are you talking about?"

"Kakashi's only original jutsu, which makes the distinct chirping of what sounds to be one thousand birds, which is why it was named…_**Chidori**__(2)."_

"_**Chidori**__?" _ said Naruto. "What's that?"

"A straight thrust," continued Gai. "But the secret to that thrust is the high speed maneuvering and the chakra output of said arm. However, since the caster is moving in a straight line, resulting in tunnel vision, it can be easily dodged by the opponent."

Kakashi cut in. "Unless the caster used the _**Sharingan**__,_ which allows the user to see in that high speed."

"With the _**Sharingan**__,_ the _**Chidori**_ is an A-ranked assassination jutsu."

'Sasuke-teme mastered a jutsu of that caliber?!'

* * *

Sasuke grinned. The chakra he was molding made a shallow crater. Sasuke then dragged his left arm to the left and then proceeded to sprint straight down the wall. Upon reaching the ground, Sasuke made a dust cloud, then continued straight to Gaara. Gaara was in the dome of sand, quite confident that nothing could pierce his sand. As Sasuke quickly approached, Gaara's sand dome protruded sand spikes that would have hit Sasuke. However, thanks to Sasuke's use of his _**Sharingan**__,_ he was able to avoid them, and thrusted the _**Chidori**_through the dome.

Gaara was shocked. No one had ever caused him to bleed like his opponent just did. He screamed of his blood. Sasuke pulled his arm out of the dome, and was meet with a severely wounded Gaara, clutching his left shoulder. Gaara then fainted out of shock. The proctor examined Gaara, then declared Sasuke the winner. Round 1 was over.

* * *

After a thirty minute intervention, Gemna announced the next matchups.

Naruto vs. Temari

Shino vs. Sasuke

"Would Temari and Naruto please enter the field?"

"Hmm," said Temari as she entered the ring, shortly followed by Naruto. "The Mistress of the Desert against…"

"The unpredictable, knuckle-headed ninja of Konoha." Continued Naruto.

"Indeed." Said Gemna, before raising his hand, and shouting, "Hajime!" as he leapt back.

Naruto drew out Teikiatsu, while Temari opened her fan. Temari was lacking confidence. The invasion plan depended on Gaara, but with Gaara's defeat, Temari didn't feel like fighting. However, she refused to give up against another wind user.

At once, both Naruto and Temari unleashed the same jutsu.

"_**Futon: Kamaitachi no Jutsu!"**_

The two wind scythes canceled each other out. Naruto threw a couple of kunai forward, while he used another jutsu.

"_**Fūton: Daitoppa!**__(3)__**"**_

The kunai accelerated forward at such a speed, Temari had no choice but to leap out of the way to dodge them. The kunai impacted the wall, causing a few craters.

'Time for my new jutsu.' Thought Naruto, as he made a cross seal. _"__**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**_

9 shadow clones, totaling ten Naruto's, formed and surrounded Temari. Each Naruto drew out Teikiatsu. Each Naruto then started jogging around Temari and gradually getting faster, while sticking inward Teikiatsu., until a tornado of wind surrounded Temari.

"_**Fūton: Jūha Shō!**__(4)__**"**_

Temari was trapped and slashed at by ten different Naruto's. She was bleeding heavily and deemed unable to continue with the match. Naruto was declared the winner and the next match began between Shino and Sasuke. Sasuke made short work out of Shino, and the final match was announced: Uchiha Sasuke vs. Uzumaki Naruto. However, before the match could start, Konoha was invaded!

* * *

1) Sand Clone

2) One Thousand Birds

3) Wind Release: Great Breakthrough

4) Wind Release: Beast Wave Strike


	12. Chapter 12

Legend of Uzumaki

-chapter 12-

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Summon/Bijuu/Inner speech"**

_**Jutsu/bloodline**_

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto was about to face off against Uchiha Sasuke when they were invaded…by the forces of Suna and the ninja of Oto!

"Shit." Said Sasuke. "Looks like we have to postpone this match."

"Agreed." Replied Naruto as he dodged a stray kunai.

Naruto and Sasuke both went off in separate directions to defend their home, Konohgakure.

* * *

When the first signs of the invasion happened, Link quickly unsheathed his Master Sword and armed himself with the Hylian Shield and quickly dispatched his foe by cutting him in half through the waist…only to reveal 4 sound Jonin, who quickly retreated. Link followed them.

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen was not shocked at all by the turn of events. Thanks to an anonymous note, Sarutobi knew of the invasion long before it happened, and he was prepared for battle.

"Orochimaru, you snake." Commented the Sandaime to the Kazekage, who chuckled, then revealed himself, while ANBU tried and failed to get pass the _**Shishienjin**__**(1)**_ that the sound 4 summoned. Whenever someone tried to get though the_**Shishienjin**__**,**_ the unlucky intruder would burst into violet flames and would die.

"Sarutobi-sensei, it has been a while. Today, the student shall surpass the sensei!"

With that, Orochimaru leapt back, pulling off his disguise to reveal standard sound ninja garb. Likewise, the Sandaime also pulled off his robes, revealing his shinobi garb of old. The two began to gather chakra. The chakra output was enough to shatter some of the tiles on the roof.

"The chakra output is amazing!"

"This is a fight between two kage level ninja. A fight like this happens very rarely."

* * *

Naruto appeared near his team, fighting off the enemy forces. Hinata narrowly avoided a blow from an Oto ninja, and Naruto blew him away by unsheathing Teikiatsu and unleashing a _**Kamaitachi no Jutsu.**_Back to back with his team, the three began to kill everyone in sight.

* * *

Off in the distance, Gaara was arguing with his siblings while at the same time, stopping all would be attackers with his sand.

"Gaara, why are you doing this?" Asked Temari.

"The seal holding Shukaku has been fixed. We no longer have to fear me falling asleep and releasing Shukaku."

"Who fixed it?"

"Someone from Konoha, so I owe them my life, so I will not purposely attack Konoha without a very good reason…and also, our father is dead."

"Dead? Who killed him?' Asked Temari.

"Orochimaru, the snake sannin. He has taken the guise of our father and is leading this invasion."

"Then this invasion may not have happened if he wasn't dead. Let's work together to stop this foolish invasion, before Suna loses more of its ninja force." Said Kankuro, as the three turned their attention on stopping any and all Suna nin, while eliminating all unlucky sound nin.

* * *

Orochimaru rushed in toward the Sandaime, but the man countered.

"_**Kawara Shuriken2)!"**_

Upon completion of the jutsu, the roof tiles rose up into the air, and started spinning rapidly. Once the tile shuriken gained enough rotation speed, they threw themselves at Orochimaru, who, upont impact with the spinning tiles, dissolved into mud.

"_**Tsuchi Bunshin no Jutsu(3)?"**_

Orochimaru appeared to the right of Sandaime and resumed charging in, to which Sandaime countered with a few jutsu.

"_**Doton: Doryū Taiga(4)"**_

The ground underneath Orochimaru's feet became quick flowing mud that threw him off balance for a split second, but that was all the time that the Sandaime needed.

"_**Doton: Doryūdan(6)"**_ The mud dragon that arose from the mud river shot bullets of mud, quickly followed by another jutsu.

"_**Katon: Karyu Endan(6)!"**_

The dragon of fire ignited the mud balls, drastically increasing their attack power, as they bombarded Orochimaru.

* * *

"He actually managed to combine two elements to make a powerful jutsu…wow."

* * *

"Is that the best you can do, Sarutobi-sensei?" Taunted Orochimaru.

"I can't believe it…those attacks barely left a scar…" said Sarutobi.

"It's because I have perfected that jutsu…"

"It can't be…"

"Now for a jutsu that I have recently mastered…" Orochimaru says as he goes through handseals.

"_**Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei(7)"**_Orochimaru says, as he slams his hand on the ground.

"First!" Orochimaru said as a coffin arose from the ground, which gave the Sandaime a very bad feeling.

"Second!" Sandaime knew almost for certain that the third and final coffin would be the worst of them all, so he brought out a shuriken and threw it.

"Third!"

"Not so fast! _**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu(8)!"**_

The multiple shuriken hit the coffins lid, shielding Orochimaru. However, they also strike a rising third coffin. "Jutsu kai!" The third coffin is stopped, and sinks back into the ground.

* * *

While team 7 fought the sound ninja, Hinata was cornered. Neither Naruto nor Shino could get to her in time. It was at this time that Hinata revealed her new bow. A bow with two sharpened kunai curves at both ends, and would also be able to split into two. In addition, Hinata had refined her chakra control to the point that she could make _**Juken**__ arrows_ at will…but she was still a Hyuga. _"__**Hakke Shou Kaiten!(9)."**_

While spinning, Hinata nocked some arrows and launched them. Enemies all around Hinata were pierced.

Naruto watched Hinata proudly, but then had to block a kunai with his blade. The worst was yet to come, as multiple shuriken and kunai were thrown at him.

"OH SHI…!"

Right when Naruto uttered those words, Teikiatsu sensed that it's wielder was in trouble, and quickly projected forth a barrier made of wind very similar to the Hyuga's _**Hakke Shou Kaiten,**_ which Naruto dubbed, _"__**Futon: **_**_Amatsu Jiten_**_**.(10)."**_

Shino made slight modifications to his boomerang. The boomerang was in a launcher, which would shoot the boomerang with added velocity then would return to the launcher by a super strong chakra string. In addition, enemies struck by the boomerang would have multiple kikaichu bugs draining them of chakra.

With these three new abilities or modifications, team 7 made short work of there enemies, and before they knew it, the invasion was over.

* * *

At the end of the invasion, team 7 attempted to locate their sensei. They found Link struggling to stand next to Sandaime…who was not moving.

"He died in battle. He sealed off Orochimaru's arms. However, our troubles aren't over. According to him, he hinted that he is allied with one of my arch enemies." Said Link while driving the master sword into the ground and attempted to stand.

"Who?" Asked Naruto, as he helped Link back to his feet.

"A Dark Magic Knight…Ganondorf."

* * *

1) Four Violet Flames Battle Encampment

2) Roof Tile Shuriken

3) Earth Clone

4) Earth Release: Earth Flow River

5) Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet

6) Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet

7) Summoning: Impure World Resurrection

8) Shuriken Shadow Clone

9) Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin

10) Wind release: Heavenly Spin (made up)


	13. Chapter 13

Legend of Uzumaki

-chapter 13-

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Summon/Bijuu speech."**

_**Jutsu/bloodline**_

* * *

A few days after the Sandaime's funeral, Jiraiya was approached by two figures.

"Jiraiya-sama…we have been searching for you." Said one of the elders and teammate of the Sandaime, Mitokado Homura.

"We, the council," Began the Sandaime's other teammate, Utatane Koharu. "That since Konoha needs a fifth Hokage, it will be you."

"Not interested…" Replied Jiraiya.

"But you're the only one qualified1." Shot back Homura.

"That may be…but since I'm in charge of gathering information, being Hokage would not allow me to do that."

"No one else…" Began Koharu, but was cut off.

"I know another who is just as qualified to be the Godaime." Said Jiraiya.

"Who? Certainly not Orochimaru!"

"That's right…Orochimaru."

After seeing the shock on the two advisors faces, Jiraiya continued.

"Just kidding. I'm talking about the Slug Princess, Tsunade-hime."

* * *

At the same time, Kakashi was waiting on Sasuke, when he was approached by Sarutobi Asuma and Yuhi Kurenai.

"Are you two here on a date?" Teased Kakashi.

"No, Anko wanted some candy, so I was sent to get some." Replied Kurenai.

"Being the gentleman that I am, I followed to keep her safe."

It was at this time that Kakashi noticed two figures in a black cloak decorated with red clouds in the bar behind him.

'Akatuski…' Jiraiya had met up with him about an hour ago and debriefed him on the group.

* * *

Since Link had told them about Ganondorf possibly being in the world, a few days after the funeral, Link started training his cell vigorously for combat. It is here that Jiraiya finds who he is looking for.

"Link, may I have a word with you?" Interrupts Jiraiya.

"You may…what is it?"

"I need to borrow one of your students."

"Who?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Why?"

"Stop with those one word responses. Naruto will help me in locating, and persuading, someone to come back to Konoha to be the next Hokage."

"I fail to see how…"

"It is just a gut feeling."

"Very well, but Jiraiya-sama, while you're searching for this person, please teach Naruto some combat ninjutsu."

"Very well."

* * *

After training was over, Naruto asked Hinata if she wanted to go with him to Ichiraku. Hinata accepted, and the two of them were eating when Jiraiya approached them. He also ordered a bowl of ramen before addressing Naruto.

"Naruto, pack your bags. We're leaving."

"What? Why?"

"Because I will need you on this mission."

"What's the mission?"

"To locate an old friend."

"Why should I go?"

"Because…I'll teach you a jutsu that will help you surpass Sasuke, and overwhelm his _**Chidori."**_

'A new jutsu?' Naruto was instantly drawn by the idea. "Ok, I'll go."

* * *

After Naruto got his bag ready, the two left on their mission to locate one of Jiraiya's old friends, passing by Ichiraku Ramen on the way before leaving. Meanwhile, Kakashi was unconscious in bed. In the room was Maito Gai, Sarutobi Asuma, and Yuhi Kurenai. The three were discussing what happened a few minutes ago.

"No matter what, we must not let Sasuke know of Uchiha Itachi's return."

"Agreed." Said Asuma in response to Gai, before Sasuke himself entered the room.

"Hey, what happened to him?" Asked Sasuke, before a random Jonin entered the room.

"Is it true that Uchiha Itachi has come to Konoha in search of Naruto?" Sasuke froze at those words.

"Idiot!" Yelled Gai to the Jonin as Sasuke abruptly left.

* * *

Sasuke now had a mission…to locate Naruto-dobe before Itachi did. His first stop was Ichiraku Ramen, which Naruto frequents almost every day.

"Where is Naruto?" Demanded Sasuke.

"He left…" Said the owner of the stand, Teuchi replied. "You just missed him."

"Which way did he go?"

"If memory serves…that way." Teuchi replies, pointing to the West.

'That way leads to a town…no time to waste!'

With that, Sasuke sprints westward.

* * *

Naruto and Jiraiya arrive at a town. Unknown to them, they were being tailed by both Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisami, but they were also being tailed by Uchiha Sasuke, younger brother of Itachi.

Jiraiya and Naruto had quickly checked in to a hotel and Jiraiya got the keys before a girl winked at Jiraiya and walked away sexily.

"Naruto…" Jiraiya tosses him the keys. "Go to the room and train or something." With that, Jiraiya followed the girl.

"…"

Naruto went to the room and quickly made a single shadow clone. The shadow clone pulled out a kunai while Naruto unsheathed Tekiaitsu. The warm up spar had just ended with the dispelling of the shadow clone when there was a knock on the door. Naruto kept the blade in hand as he answered the door by asking.

"Who is it?"

"Open the door, we have business with you." Said a soft, silky voice as Naruto opened the door…only to be confronted with someone that looked like an older version of Sasuke and another figure.

"Sasuke what are you doing here?"

Sasuke was about to reply when he was interrupted.

"Uchiha…Itachi!"

'Uchiha…Itachi? Isn't he the one…!' Thought an alarmed Naruto.

"So you have finally shown your face brother…"

'So Sasuke and this Itachi are brothers?' Thought Naruto as he gripped Teikiatsu tighter.

"Sasuke…I have no interest in you at the moment. Our business is with Naruto."

"And what business do you have with me?" Asked a fully armed Naruto.

"We of the Akatsuki desire what has been sealed inside you."

"WRONG ANSWER!" Naruto yells as he is about to cleave Itachi in two, before he was stopped by the other figure with his sword.

"May I join this party?" Said the tall swordsman as he lowered his hood…to reveal a blue skinned man who bore a striking resemblance to a shark.

"The nam's Kisame…Hoshigaki Kisame."

* * *

Sasuke lost it, and powered a _**Chidori**_ to use against Itachi. Unfortunately, Itachi deflected it by grabbing Sasuke's wrist and forcing it into a wall.

* * *

"I don't care!" Said Naruto, as he tried to overpower the giant blade that Kisame wass holding.

Naruto is surrounded by a red aura to help him overpower Kisame.

"You like that? Well how about this? _**Katon: Kamitachi no Jutsu!"**_

Naruto overpowered Kisame's blade, and launched a fire wind cyclone, which surrounded Kisame, giving him cuts and burns all over his body.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kisame was revealed to be a water clone, so the attack did nothing.

* * *

Sasuke accidentally looked into Itachi's _**Sharingan**_ eyes. Itachi took advantage, and performed his strongest genjutsu.

"_**Tsukuyomi.(1)"**_

* * *

"_**Kuchiyose: Gamaguchi Shibari!(2)"**_

Before the Akatsuki could escape, Jiraiya summoned the innards of a giant toad.

"No one can escape the stomach!"

"Kisame, let's go." With that, Itachi released Sasuke from his genjutsu and escaped with Kisame, but Jiraiya wouldn't let them.

"I don't think so!"

Rounding a corner, Itachi closed his eyes, then snapped his right _**Sharingan**_eye open.

"_**Amaterasu.(3)"**_

Black flames shot out of Itachi's right eye, but unnoticed by all, Itachi's eye bleed from the strain of releasing the flames. The flames literally burned through the supposedly fire-retardant innards of the toad.

As Naruto and Jiraiya rounded the same corner, they discovered a gaping hole whose perimeter was being burned by a black flame. Jiraiya, after examining the flame, warned Naruto to not touch it, as he sealed the flames away into a scroll for further study.

"_**Fūka Hōin.(4)"**_

After releasing the toad mouth bind, Jiraiya and Naruto left…before the caretaker of the hotel could notice the hole in the wall.

* * *

Upon arriving at the next town, where a festival was taking place, the two separated after Jiraiya insisted that Naruto empty his wallet of ryou.

Jiraiya told Naruto about the three major weaknesses of any shinobi: money, alcohol, and women. As the two separated with Naruto holding more money then Jiraiya thought he handed over, Naruto went to have fun at the festival.

* * *

Naruto had two greasy shish kabobs in hand when he encountered…a drunk Jiraiya with Naruto's empty wallet, surrounded by women.

"YOU JUST BROKE ALL THREE SINS OF A SHINOBI!"

As Naruto was yelling, he accidentally made a mark on an ex rock Chunin's new coat…but after some talk, Jiraiya blew away the Chunin with a _**Rasengan**__(5)_ to the gut of the opposing Chunin with Naruto watching. Accidentally destroying a stall that sold ballons, Jiraiya paid for them all and took Naruto to the outskirts of town.

* * *

1) Moon Reader

2) Summoning: Toad Mouth Bind

3) Illuminating Heaven

4) Fire Sealing Method

5) Spiraling Sphere


	14. Chapter 14

Legend of Uzumaki

-Chapter 14- Training for the _**Rasengan**_

"Speech"

"Thought"

"**Summon/Bijuu speech."**

_**Jutsu/Bloodline**_

* * *

"Naruto, what did you notice about that jutsu I just used?"

"It was spinning…"

"Correct! Now I'm going to teach you how to perform a jutsu stronger then the _**Chidori.**__"_ With that, Jiraiya filled a balloon until it was full with water.

"The first step is control. You must rotate the water in this here balloon until it pops…like so."

Jiraiya begins rotating chakra within the balloon, until it pops.

"Your turn, Naruto." Says Jiraiya as he fills another balloon with water and tosses it to Naruto, who catches the balloon easily and attempts to make it burst.

"This is harder then it looks." Said Naruto.

"Keep at it. Maybe you'll master it in a year…"

"Oh yeah, well watch THIS!" With that, Naruto began to rotate the chakra in multiple directions, until the balloon finally lost its elasticity and popped.

'Impossible…he popped the balloon within a minute!'

"I take back what I said. Now the next test for this jutsu…is the test of power. You must be able to pop this rubber ball with the same method, and then you'll only have one more test before you finish."

Jiraiya demonstrated busting the rubber ball. Jiraiya then tossed another ball to Naruto, who caught the ball.

"I have a feeling that this test will be far more difficult…but I'm not going to give up."

* * *

It has been about a week since he was given the baseball, and all he managed to do was make a tiny hole in the front, deflating the air. Naruto noticed that the ball got the hole when Naruto forced as much chakra into the baseball as he could, but only under intense focus. So Naruto removed the ball from his hand, and drew a tiny dot in the center of his palm. Unsatisfied, Naruto added more lines, until the dot became the leaf symbolizing Konohagakure. Narutto then grabbed the ball, and focused as much chakra as he could spare into the ball, closing his eyes to improve concentration.

'Now!'

Snapping his eyes wide open, Naruto began to rapidly spin both his chakra and the added Kyubi chakra into the ball, until the baseball burst, sending Naruto sliding back, until he was stopped by Jiraiya. Of course, by then, Naruto had already lost consciousness. Jiraiya analyzed the scene in front of him, and whistled.

Naruto had made a crater where he was previously standing due to the force of his chakra.

* * *

When Naruto regained consciousness, he found himself slung over Jiraiya's shoulder.

"Let me down." Said Naruto.

"Can you walk?"

"Of course I can!"

"Very well."

With that, Jiraiya let down Naruto gently.

"Well, what about the third step to the jutsu? I already passed the second step."

"So you have. Very well, you can work on the third step as we walk. Observe." Jiraiya took out a regular, air filled balloon and grasped it with his hand.

Nothing happened.

"As you can see, absolutely nothing appears to be happening. Now watch my left hand, and I'll do the same in that hand. Observe."

To Naruto's amazement, something did appear. It was an almost perfect sphere of chakra.

"This is what you can do upon completing step two."

Turning to a nearby tree, Jiraiya made a spiral crater into the tree.

"Not that much damage…now the same jutsu perfected upon finishing the final step…step three."

Jiraiya focused, and a perfect sphere of chakra appeared. Jiraiya forced it into the tree, and it grinded into the tree, cutting right trough it.

"The perfected sphere of chakra known only as the _**Rasengan."**_

"Wow."

* * *

The duo made their way over to the next town, where apparently, the person they are looking for has been spotted, all the while, Naruto working on the _**Rasengan**__._

"This town up ahead is a castle town. There is a huge castle that can be seen from the outskirts of town…right about…here. Where did the castle go? This must mean trouble. Come on Naruto!"

The two sprint across the rooftop while civilians run in the opposite direction. Jiraiya hops in front of one.

"What happened?"

"A huge snake attacked. Now get out of my way!"

'A huge snake?' Thought both Jiraiya and Naruto at the same time. "Orochimaru!"

The two proceeded to sprint faster across the rooftops. However, by the time they arrive, all traces of a giant serpent had vanished…unless you count the mass destruction surrounding the area.

'This…wasn't caused solely by a snake…which means that she is here!' Thought Jiraiya before turning to Naruto.

"Let's go Naruto. If we're lucky, the person that we're looking for may still be in this town, but first, let us get a bite to eat."

Jiraiya leads Naruto to a bar.

"I'm too young to drink!"

"Don't worry. This bar also serves food, and bars are an ideal place to gather info."

Upon entering the bar, Jiraiya spotted a person with blond hair. The women also noticed him.

"J-Jiraiya?"

"Tsunade!"

Making his way over to the blonde woman, Jiraiya and Naruto sits down with the blond and her assistant with a pig..

"So…what's the deal with the gaki?" Asked Tsunade.

"His name is Uzumaki Naruto."

'Uzumaki…Naruto? Why does that name sound so…no way!' Thought the black haired girl.

Oink oink.

"Oh, by the way, I'm Shizune and this is my pet pig is Tonton."

"Tsunade," began Jiraiya. "We've been looking for you. As you may or may not know, Sarutobi-sensei was murdered…"

"By Orochimaru, yes that snake told me himself."

"I've been assigned to locate and tell you…that the Village Council has elected you Godaime Hokage."

Naruto, who was drinking some water, spat it out. "Nani? You just said that we need to find her, not just so she can become Hokage."

"You don't need to worry, because I refuse."

"What? Think about what you're saying, Tsunade-hime."

"Hokage is a shit job…for fools."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? NO ONE DISRESPECTS THE PREVIOUS LORD HOKAGES WHEN I'M AROUND!"

"Why is the Hokage position so important to you?"

"Because…being Hokage is my dream…and I'll beat up anybody who disrespects the Sandaime."

"Oh yeah? Let's take this outside."

* * *

"You're a Genin correct?"

"Yeah so what?"

"Against a Genin like you…I'll only need this one finger."

"Don't underestimate me!"

Naruto charged in at Tsunade, a fist ready, but Tsunade flicked him with one finger. That one finger flung Naruto over thirty feet back.

'She's insanely strong…'

"This Genin stands no chance."

'Wanna bet?' With that thought, Naruto began to spin his chakra, while Tsunade begins to think about something.

-flashback-

"Why is the Hokage position so important to you?"

"Because…being Hokage is my dream…and I'll beat up anybody who disrespects the Sandaime."

-end flashback-

'Being Hokage is his dream…that fool.' Tsunade glances at Naruto, to see that the gaki held a spiraling sphere in the palm of his hand.

'Is that…'  
Knowing that the jutsu would cause her severe pain or death, Tsunade, using one finger, made a fissure in the ground. Naruto lost his balance, and fell into the fissure, _**Rasengan**_ dissipating.

"Jiraiya! Did you teach this gaki the _**Rasengan**__?'_

"So what if I did?"

"That Genin will never master it."

"Wanna bet? Give me three days, and I'll master the _**Rasengan**_ for sure!"

"Be careful what you're promising. I might just take you up."

"I never go back on a promise, or turn my back on my friends either. That is my nindo."

"I see. Fine, I'll give you one week. If you can master the _**Rasengan**_ by then, I'll acknowledge your dream. I'll even give you this necklace…worth enough to buy three gold mines and the mountains on top."

"And if I lose?"

"Then, you will not be a shinobi anymore, let alone Hokage."

"You got yourself a deal!"

* * *

Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but the next chapter should be more exciting. Read and review. Laterz


	15. Chapter 15

Legend of Uzumaki

-chapter 15-

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Summopn/Bijuu speech."**

_**Jutsu/Bloodline**_

* * *

About 6 days had passed since the bet with Tsunade. Naruto was close to perfecting the _**Rasengan**__._ But Naruto not only worked on perfecting the jutsu, but also worked onn his kenjutsu.

"One more time!" Naruto swirled blue chakra in his hand, until they became a dense, rotating sphere.

Having completed the jutsu and having perfected his new sword attacks, Naruto set his sights on a tree. Letting out a battle cry, Naruto charged into the tree, leaving a spiral indentation on the tree. Naruto, who had been training all week, finally let his exhaustion catch up to him. He fell asleep in the field, where Shizune, who was watching Naruto train, gasped and picked up Naruto and him to bed.

* * *

Tsunade was thinking about what Orochimaru told her.

-flashback-

Orochimaru appeared with a giant snake. Tsunade, while trying to stop the snake, caused a lot of damage, but at last, the snake was dispelled.

"What do you want, Orochimaru?" Demanded Tsunade.

"To heal my arms."

"What happened to them?"

"Sarutobi-sensei did this to me before I killed him."

"And why should I heal the arms of the murderer of Sarutobi-sensei?'?"

"Because…I'll bring back your little brother and your lover through a new jutsu that I developed."

Tsunade gasped.

"We don't need an answer right away," said Kabuto. "But within a week…and if you choose to accept, you should know that this resurrection jutsu requires two sacrifices. We'll see you in a week."

With that, Kabuto and Orochimaru fled the scene, leaving a contemplating Tsunade before going to a bar.

-End flashback-

Tsunade really considered giving Orochimaru what he wanted. But she knew that if she did, Konoha would pay. Despite everything that happened to her at Konoha, it was still her home. Making up her mind, Tsunade went to a late night bar for some sake. Two glasses were taken before Jiraiya came and joined her for a few shots.

While Jiraiya was distracted by the barkeeper, Tsunade secretly poisoned Jiraiya's cup. Jiraiya didn't notice, and was already drunk. He proposed a toast to tomorrow, and Tsunade drank to that. After she drained her cup, she walked away, leaving Jiraiya behind.

* * *

Orochimaru and Kabuto were waiting. They didn't have to wait long for Tsunade to show up.

"So, have you thought about my offer, Tsunade?" Asked Orochimaru.

"I have…I'll heal your arms, but only if you promise not to attack Konoha."

"Agreed."

Tsunade's hands are covered with green chakra, as she and Orochimaru approach each other. Right before Tsunade can reach Orochimaru, a kunai, thrown by Kabuto, halts them.

"Kabuto, what is the meaning of this?!" Demanded Orochimaru.

"Ask Tsunade…her intentions were not to heal your arms with her chakra, but to kill you with it."

"I see…how unfortunate. I fully intended to keep my word…"

"Liar." Tsunade releases her chakra, and rushes in to clobber Orochimaru with a right jab. Orochimaru is rescued by Kabuto, but the stone wall behind him shattered.

"Still as strong as ever…I just realized…we have never fought before." Said Orochimaru.

"You're right….let me change that!" Shouted Tsunade, as she began to chase after Orochimaru and Kabuto.

'I have to be careful…' Thought Kabuto. 'If even just a single punch connects…I'm done for!'

* * *

Shizune and her pet pig, Tonton, as well as Jiraiya and Naruto, were following the trail of destruction that Tsunade left behind. While both Naruto and Shizune were fresh, Jiraiya was drugged. The drug messed with his chakra control.

Just as they caught a glimpse of Tsunade, Naruto unsheathed his trusted blade, Teikiatsu.

* * *

Kabuto and Tsunade were fighting, when Kabuto stabbed himself with a kunai, drawing blood, and petrifying Tsunade.

"So it's true…you have a nasty case of hemophobia, not befitting a medical ninja of your caliber. Your fear of blood surely must interfere with your work?"

"_**Katon: Kamitachi no Jutsu!"**_

As the fiery tornado approached Kabuto, it was deflected…

"Oh hell no…" Uttered Naruto, before he shifted into his battle stance, facing a clone of himself.

"Who is that? He looks like you!" Said Jiraiya.

"This happened to my sensei…a dark version of myself, Dark Naruto!"

* * *

"Shizune, go fight Kabuto. I'll deal with Orochimaru. Naruto, go and handle your shadow, but also, keep an eye out for Tsunade." Said Jiraiya.

"Hai!"

"Kabuto," Said Orochimaru, before he appeared right by his masters side.

"Hai?"

"My sleeve…"

"Hai!"

As Kabuto removes the sleeve, Jiraiya is making hand seals. As one, they cast their jutsu.

"_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**_

A cloud of smoke appears and shrouds Orochimaru. As the smoke clears, it reveals two massive snakes.

Similarly, a cloud of smoke appears in front of Jiraiya. When it clears…

"What are you doing here? I was trying to summon your father!" Shouted Jiraiya.

"**Well, I'm not Gamabunta."**

"Of course! You're Gamakichi!"

If it weren't for the seriousness of the situation, Orochimaru would have cracked up laughing…like Kabuto was.

"HAHAHAHA!"

"It appears that someone drugged you Jiraiya…"

"Maybe, but this might work! _**Doton: Yomi Numa!(1)"**_

The nefarious swamp of the underworld appeared under the two massive snakes. Unfortunately, Jiraiya didn't give enough chakra for the deadly technique to dispel the summons, but rendered them immobile instead.

* * *

Kabuto and Shizune fought one on one, while Jiraiya leapt up to fight Orochimaru. Meanwhile, the fight between Dark Naruto and Naruto began to heat up.

* * *

"Sonic Boom!" Naruto said as he swung his blade forward, and due to his wind manipulation, made a wind blade zoom in toward Dark Naruto, who countered with

"_**Ominous Sonic Wind!"**_

The projected wind absorbed and reflected the Sonic Boom with twice the power.

"_**Katon: Kamitachi no Jutsu!"**_

The fiery tornado absorbed the wind blade and grew stronger, with more intense flames, aimed right at Dark Naruto.

Dark Naruto dodged the fiery tornado by sidestepping, before he quickly met Naruto into a blade lock. The two separated, and met blades again.

"Air Cutter!"

Multiple cuts appeared on Dark Naruto, as he countered by increasing the force of his blade.

Naruto saw that the two of him were evenly matched, but he hoped that his dark half didn't learn his latest jutsu, as he focused his chakra into the palm of his hand.

"_**Rasengan!"**_

The rotating sphere of chakra grinded into Dark Naruto, forcing him back into a rockface. Naruto took this chance to launch another attack.

"Sonic Thrust!"

The blade pierced Dark Naruto's heart as he yelled out in anguish as he slowly evaporated into dark mist.

* * *

Kabuto had just knocked aside Shizune, who was in no shape to continue the fight. Kabuto approached Tsunade, and was about to deal a finishing blow to the paralyzed Tsunade when he was stopped by Naruto.

"Don't you DARE touch her!" Said Naruto.

"And what are you going to do to stop me?" Taunted Kabuto, before Naruto gripped the handle of Teikiatsu, and unsheathing it quickly.

"Sonic Boom!"

Kabutol hastily dodged it and drew a kunai from his pouch. He attempted to stab Naruto, who blocked it with his blade, while focusing and spinning chakra into his palm.

"Eat this! _**Rasengan**__!"_

Kabuto was unable to dodge it, as the spiraling sphere dug into his skin and forced him back into a rock face.

"_**Fūton: Daitoppa!(2)"**_

The added wind dug Kabuto deeper into the rock.

* * *

Jiraiya and Orochimaru were in the middle of fighting when Jiraiya glanced at Naruto.

"So he finally mastered the _**Rasengan**__…"_

Orochimaru also glanced at the blonde.

"He is getting very dangerous…" 'At least now I can understand why the Akatsuki want him…'

"I should have killed him when I had the chance…no time like the present!"

With that, Orochimaru shifted his attention to the blonde and began running toward him.

'Kuso!' Thought Jiraiya as he gave chase.

'I don't think so!' Thought Orochimaru as he used his tongue and wrapped it around Jiraiya's leg, and then slamming him into the ground, stunning Jiraiya.

Orochimaru continued his pursuit of Naruto, completely forgetting that he was facing an armed swordsman.

"Naruto, watch out!" Shouted Tsunade as Naruto quickly turned around…but Orochimaru had stabbed him.

* * *

1) Earth Release, Swamp of the Underworld

2) Wind Release, Great Breakthrough


	16. Chapter 16

Legend of Uzumaki

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Summon/Bijuu speech"**

_**Jutsu/Bloodline**_

-chapter 16-

* * *

"Naruto, watch out!" Shouted Tsunade as Naruto quickly turned around…but Orochimaru had stabbed him.

"Yes I got him!" Gleefully said Orochimaru.

"No…got you!"

Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke.

'Shit! A shadow clone?'

Orochimaru turns quickly around and quickly deflects Naruto's Teikiatsu with his Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Kū no Tach(1), preventing a blow aimed for his heart.

Naruto struggled against Orochimaru, but Orochimaru overpowered him, and stabbed him again, dangerously close to his heart, but missing his target by mere inches.

"This will bring you down for the count…at least until I return and finish the job…" Mumbled Orochimaru, before he had to backtrack to avoid Tsunade's haymaker.

"Not if I can help it!" Said Tsunade, who was still shaking from her fear of blood.

"You still fear blood. Your arm is still…NANI? IT STOPPED SHAKING!"

Wiuth that exclamation, Orochimaru is knocked back. Orochimaru gets up and calls Kabuto over to wipe blood on his summoning tattoo. Tsunade and Jiraiya both bite their thumbs to draw blood and proceed with summoning.

"_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**_ Three voices shout, as three equally massive clouds of smoke appear, revealing the boss summon of the serpent clan, Manda, the toad boss, Gamabunta, and queen of the slugs, Katsuyu.

"**So, the three sannin…together again." **Said Gamabunta.

"**It appears so…"**Commented Katsuyu.

"**No time for pleasantries…Orochimaru is an enemy of Konoha!"** Said Gamabunta.

"**You fool! It is Konoha that is our enemy!"**Hissed Manda.

"**Well, I have always wanted…a snake skin wallet!"** Threatened Gamabunta as he pulled out a sword.

With that, the battle of the sannin's began.

Gamabunta rushed in toward Manda as he slithered out of the way, only for Katsuyu to spit a ball of acid. Manda evaded it by coiling around a rock, then squeezing Katsuyu.

"Katsuyu!" Shouted Tsunade.

"**Tsunade-sama…**"

Katsuyu divided itself into tens off thousands of slugs, as Gamabunta swung his sword at Manda. Manda countered by biting the sword and throwing it back toward Gamabunta. Gamabunta leapt out of the way, where it narrowly missed impaling Katsuyu.

"Bunta! Some oil!:

"**OK!"**

As Gamabunta spits out a stream of oil, Jiraiya ignites it.

"_**Katon: Gamayu Endan!(2)"**_

Manda is consumed by the fire.

"Did we get him?" Asked Jiraiya.

"**No…we hit shedded skin! He must have done it while I was releasing oil!" **Said Gamabunta.

Manda suddenly emerged from the ground, jaws gaping. As Gamabunta turns, Manda's mouth is intercepted by a giant blade, with Tsunade apparently plunging it.

* * *

Orochimaru had extended his tongue and wrapped it around Tsunade's neck, hoping to choke her. Tsunade struggled, but eventually overpowered the choke hold, and used the tongue as leverage to pull Orochimaru closer in order for Orochimaru's face to meet the fist of Tsunade multiple times.

'Not one of my best ideas…' Thought Orochimaru as he was repeatedly clobbered. 'But she does have a limit to her chakra, and she is wasting much of it punching me…'

'Back and forth he goes…' Thought Jiraiya amused while climbing back to his feet. 'Where he stops…nobody knows.'

Eventually, the summons all dispersed, although Manda swore to kill Orochimaru the next time they would meet.

Orochimaru, while recovering after Tsunade had apparently ran out of chakra, taunted Tsunade as he sunk into the ground. Tsunade was about to collapse. Shizune rushed to her side to try to heal her, but she ran out of chakra.

Tsunade sighed to herself as she released a seal.

"Looks like I don't have a choice…_**Sōzō Saisei(3)"**_

The unsealed diamond shaped mark on her forehead disappeared as Tsunade began regenerating, not just healing.

"That's some jutsu you have there." Said Jiraiya, impressed.

"There is a nasty little side effect…it shortens my lifespan."

Seconds later, and Tsunade's youthful appearance shriveled away.

"I should be back to normal after a good nights rest."

"You really are old, Tsunade baa-chan."

Tsunade turned around to be greeted by a smiling Naruto.

'I'll never live this down.' Thought Tsunade.

* * *

At the entrance to Konoha, two Chunin were guarding the gate..

"Man, guarding the gate…worst mission ever!"

"Yeah, especially in the morning…no one ever comes."

"Hold on a minute, I see a group of people approaching."

* * *

Four people were approaching the gate to Konoha. One of the four had a green gi and a red vest with long, spiky white hair, wearing a headband with the kanji for 'Oil'. One was the familiar blonde haired, knuckleheaded ninja. The other two were obviously female. One was wearing a black shirt with a white collar. The other female had blonde hair tied in two ponytails, a green shirt with the kanji for 'Gamble' on the back, and two abnormally large…

"Halt! What is your business here?" Asked one of the Chunin guards.

"Jiraiya of the sannin here, accompanied by Uzumaki Naruto, escorting Shizune and Tsunade of the sannin to be our next Hokage."

"Jiraiya-sama! Tsunade-sama! Please forgive us. You may pass."

Once the four passed through the gate, Naruto said,

"I'm going to check on my team. They should be at the seventh training ground. I'll see you later."

* * *

Naruto found his team training, but what else could they be doing? Shino had furthered his chakra control. Hinata's skill level and her chakra control had improved by such a large amount that she could now control the flight of her _**Juken **__arrows_ to an extent. Link had obviously grown stronger, but by how much, Naruto didn't know. Deciding to surprise his teammates, Naruto used _**Henge no Jutsu**_ to turn into Jiraiya and entered the field.

"Naruto-kun, I know that it's you. Drop the _**Henge**__."_ Said Hinata.

Pleased that Hinata saw through his transformation, he dropped the _**Henge.**_

"Ah Naruto. Welcome back. Where is Teikiatsu?" Asked team 7's sensei, Link.

"Sealed in a scroll. This way, I can surprise my opponents." Said Naruto.

"Naruto, a swordsman such as yourself should always keep his sword easy to access, in case a shinobi who also wields a sword attacks you with it. Have you kept up your training?"

"Yes sensei."

"In that case, how about a spar? If you win, then I'll teach you a new sword technique. I want to see how far you have gone, so you aren't limited to strictly kenjutsu."

"OK." Naruto unsealed Teikiatsu, and assumed a defensive stance. Likewise, Link pulled out his Master Sword, and got into his offensive stance. Naruto made the first move.

"_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**_

Four shadow clones of Naruto appear, all holding Teikiatsu, making a total of 5 Naruto's.

"_**Katon: Kamaitachi no Jutsu!"**_All five Naruto's shout as they swing their blades, creating a large fire storm tornado aiming right for Link. Link is sucked into the vortex, getting impacted from all sides by flames and wind blades.

"Spin attack!" Link spins in the reverse direction of the tornado, rendering Naruto's powerful attack useless.

"Is that all you got?" Taunted Link as he swings his sword and sheathes it. (A/N In SSBB, Link's up taunt.)

"Not by a long shot!Try this on for size! _**Futon: Kaiten Shuriken!(4)"**_

This time, only one Naruto attacked, by spinning and releasing multiple spinning wind blades at Link.

Two Naruto's performed another jutsu. _**"Fūton: Daitoppa!(5)" **_

The final two sealed their sword away and performed another jutsu. _**"Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!(6)"**_

'More wind and fire combinations?' Thought Link, knowing that such combinations were powerful. Link rolled to the side, completely avoiding the powerful combo.

"Triforce Slash!" Shouted Link as a glowing triangle on the back of his hand trapped Naruto, before he rushed in and hacked away at Naruto, while the other four dispelled.

'So this is the real Naruto…' Thought Link, before ending his attack by launching Naruto away…only for Naruto to dispel.

'He replaced himself with a clone?' Thought a shocked Link before Naruto dove at him from the top of the tree.

"_**Rasengan!"**_

Link held up his shield to block it**, **but the jutsu was too powerfulto block. It carved a gaping hole into Link's shield. It dissipated before reaching Link.

"That was an impressive attack. I need a new shield, one more resistant to jutsu. You beat me Naruto, but the next time we fight, I won't hold back!"

* * *

In the middle of the night, Naruto was awakened by Shikamaru.

"Naruto, Sasuke has gone to Otogakure, and to Orochimaru!"

"Nani?"

* * *

1) Kusanagi Sword: Long Sword of the Heavens

2) Fire release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet

3) Creation Rebirth

4) Wind Release: Rotating Shuriken

5) Wind Release: Great Breakthrough

6) Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique


	17. Chapter 17

Legend of Uzumaki

-chapter 17-

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Summon/Bijuu/Kyubi-Naruto speaking"**

_**Jutsu/Bloodline**_

* * *

"Nani?!" Said an alarmed blonde after learning of Sasuke's defection. Shikamaru told him that he was to go on a mission to retrieve Sasuke with a team of Genin accompanying him.

"Well Shino and Hinata are off on clan affairs so they can't help us. What about our Jonin sensei?" Asked Naruto.

"Unfortunately, most of the Shinobi above Genin rank are on high level missions.."

"I see…well how about the rest of the Konoha 12?"

"Good idea, we'll start with Choji…"

* * *

By the time the group assembled at the gate, Choji, Kiba (and of course Akamaru), and finally, Neji, officially dubbed Team Shikamaru, AKA the Sasuke Retrieval Team, the team of four left to retrieve Sasuke and the potential group that smuggled Sasuke out of Konoha.

* * *

A/N I'm skipping the encounters with the sound 5. They played out exactly like the manga. I'm only writing Sasuke's encounter with Naruto at the Valley of the End.

* * *

"What! You sent…one Chunin and a team of Genin to go after Sasuke?" Demanded Kakashi and Link to Tsunade.

"Yes…they were among the only ones left in Konoha, and I couldn't call back any of the Jonin…now you two have a mission." Tsunade said as she held up a mission folder labeled 'S' rank.

"Excuse me…let me do something first." Kakashi said, as he left the office, before summoning his Ninken.

"I have to go." Said Link.

* * *

Naruto begrudgingly left Lee facing off against the bone user, Kimimaro, and went in pursuit of Sasuke. Sasuke stopped atop a head of his ancestor. Uchiha Madara, while Naruto stopped on the head of the first Hokage at the Valley of the End.

"Approximately a hundred years ago, these two, Uchiha Madera and Senju Hashirama, fought in a battle to become Hokage of Konoha. In honor of their fight to the death, these two statues were erected into what has become known as the Valley of the End." Said Sasuke as if reading it from a textbook.

"How did you remember all of that?" Asked a dumbfounded Naruto.

"All Uchiha have a photographic memory…" Said Sasuke.

"Eh whatever. Sasuke, I've been sent to retrieve you. Are you willing to come quietly?"

"Of course not, Orochimaru is going to give me power."

"Then you leave me no choice but to use…this!" Naruto said, unsealing Teikiatsu.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Well I do." Said Sasuke, before retrieving a scroll and unsealing it to get a chokuto sword.

"Kakashi gave me this just in case I encounter you in a fight. He showed me how to use it too." Sasuke said before wielding the blade like a professional. "Come."

Naruto lets out a battle cry, but seals for a jutsu and swings his blade.

"_**Katon: Kamaitachi no Jutsu!"**_

The firestorm traps Sasuke, where he gets repeatedly cut up by wind blades. After the technique is over, Sasuke scoffs.

"Not bad dobe. But try this on for size. It may seem familiar to you…"

With that, Sasuke seals for a jutsu.

"This may not be as powerful as Kakashi's _Shiro__** Raikiri**__,_ but it'll do the job just the same." Sasuke says as he activated his _**Sharingan.**__ "__**Chidori Kōken**__**!(1)"**_

Sasuke was now wielding an electrified blade.

"Fool…wind trumps lightning! My Teikiatsu outclasses your _**Chidori **__**Kōken**__**!"**_

"That may be true, but I am far stronger then you. Observe." Sasuke said as he unsealed a red tinted katana.

"_**Katon: Kaen no **_**_Yaiba!(2)"_****Sasuke muttered as his katana flowed with flames.**

"_**Rairyū no Tatsumaki**__**!(3) Katon: Kasai Doragon Arashi!(4)"**_Sasuke said as he swung both blades forward and made a lighning dragon appear surrounded by a cyclone of lightning, as well as a fire dragon tornado.

"_**Katon: Kamaitachi no Jutsu!"**_Naruto attempted to counter, but his tempest and Sasuke's fire tempest canceled out. The lightning dragon tornado was still headed for Naruto. Before Naruto could counter, the tornado stunned him.

'So, the teme is dual wielding?' Thought a temporarily paralyzed Naruto. Once the stunning cleared, Naruto vanished using _**Shunshin no Jutsu,(5)**_ appearing in front of Sasuke.

"_**Rasen**_**_tsuppari!(6)"_**

Sasuke couldn't defend himself in time as Naruto thrusted his blade into him while the blade was spiraling. Once Sasuke recovered, he tapped into his curse seal of heaven, causing his body to be spread with black flame marks.

Sasuke, empowered by the seal, appeared in front of Naruto and struck quickly. Naruto could barely defend himself. "Sonic Boom!" Naruto shouted as a blade of wind shot out of Naruto's Teikiatsu.

"Heatwave!" Sasuke countered as a fire blade met with Naruto's wind blade and canceled each other out.

"Super Sonic Boom!" Naruto yelled out, as a stronger wind blade shot out of Naruto's sword at a much faster speed. Sasuke didn't have time to counter, but hastily used **_Kawarimi no Jutsu(7) _**to escape.

**"****_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" _**Said Naruto as he created ten blade-wielding shadow clones.

Sasuke arms himself for battle, and is then rushed by the mini Naruto army. Sasuke manages to dispel all of them but he becomes very tired as a result. Sasuke fully taps into the powers of the curse seal, and draws enough power to cover his whole body with the black flame marks. Completely refreshed, Sasuke's _Sharingan_eye went from level two to level three, enabling Sasuke to keep up with Naruto's speed. Naruto _shunshins_to Sasuke and attempts to pierce him, but Sasuke merely side steps. The two engage in a fiercesome kenjutsu fight, but they were too evenly matched to fight with blades.

"You're strong, Naruto. However, this will end it!" Said Sasuke, before focusing a massive amount of chakra into his two blades.

"DOUBLE OVERHEAD SMASH!" Sasuke yelled, as he brought his two blades down on Naruto, submerging him in water. The blow was strong enough to knock him unconscious, but Kyubi, taking advantage, gave one tail of chakra to Naruto, who slowly rised up into the air, in front of Sasuke with a red aura, then socked Sasuke in the face, slamming him into the cliff face thirty meters behind him, then sent him tumbling to the ground in a rock slide.

"Ow…" Sasuke said as he slowly stepped away from the cliff face.

"You're far stronger then I thought…looks like I have no choice…" Sasuke uttered as he once more tapped into the power of his curse seal, fully covering his body and turning his hair grayish white.

"Curse seal…power level two."

"Sasuke…"

Naruto was thrusting his arm forward, and the red chakra mimicked his arm and shot out toward Sasuke, impacting with Sasuke and causing smoke to arise around Sasuke. When it cleared, it revealed that a giant hand protruding out of Sasuke's back had absorbed the blow. It was follower by another, giving Sasuke grotesque wings, enabling Sasuke to fly.

Naruto overloaded on chakra, and his arm holding the sword remained motionless.

"Looks like…your newfound power with prolonged use has some negative side effects…" Said Sasuke. 'Then again, the curse seal also had some drawbacks…'

"We''ll finish this now, with one final attack with no blades."

"Fine with me." Said Naruto.

Sasuke dug his two swords behind him, and made three hand seals, until blue lightning emitted out of the palm of his hand. Focusing more vile chakra into his Jutsu, Sasuke's _Chidori_became more grey and powerful. **_'__Habataku…Chidori!(8)'_**

Naruto likewise, began forming a shell of chakra in his hand and a blue spiraling sphere inside it. With the use of only one hand, Naruto was forced to use Kyubi's red chakra for the shell. With the Jutsu completed, both Sasuke and Naruto leapt at each other, wih a waterfall to the side of them.

"**_CHIDORI!"_**

**"_RASENGAN!"_**

* * *

1) Chidori Sword

2) Fire Release: Blade of Flames

3) Lightning Dragon Tornado

4) Fire Release: Fire Dragon Tempest

5) Body Flicker

6) Spiral Thrust

7) Body Replacement Technique

8) Flapping Chidori


	18. Chapter 18

Legend of Uzumaki

-chapter 18-

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Summon/Bijuu/Kyubi-Naruto speaking"**

_**Jutsu/Bloodline**_

-End of the Retrieval-

* * *

"_**CHIDORI!"**_

"_**RASENGAN!"**_

The two Jutsu met in a shockwave of power. Naruto managed to scratch the forehead protector of Sasuke, while Sasuke pierced Naruto's left lung. It was the end of the battle, and it was raining. Sasuke, without his seal active, looked down on Naruto. As Sasuke's forehead protector fell off, Sasuke turned and walked away, cradling his injured left arm.

* * *

Kakashi, Link, and Pakkuu arrived on the scene.

"We were too late…" Said Kakashi, before picking up Sasuke while Link picked up Naruto and sprinted back to Konoha.

* * *

-After Recovery-

Uzumaki Naruto stood at the entrance to Konohagakure...home of both Sasuke and himself.

"We may not be close Sasuke, but I promise that I will rescue you from Orochimaru, but first I have to get stronger…" Summoning a small army of about 50 shadow clones wielding Teikiatsu, Naruto began his training to get stronger. Both Jiraiya and Link watched on.

"He will grow strong." Said Link.

"That he will…" Said Jiraiya.

Only about ten shadow clones of Naruto were left. The original was facing them all in a fiercesome fight, the likes of which hasn't been seen for a couple of decades. You could swear that each of them had the _**Sharingan**__,_ because all of them were seemingly able to predict each others moves. Of course, that is a property of shadow clones, since they were all the same person. Jiraiya and Link ambushed the original Naruto after all of his shadow clones were dispelled. Naruto, tired as he was, fought back. Jiraiya was fighting at a high Chunin level, apparently testing him. Meanwhile, Link was going all out. Accepting the challenge, Naruto fought back with fierce determination. Naruto didn't let his exhaustion affect his battle, taking a soldier pill and shifting into a kenjutsu stance.

"Super Sonic Boom!" Naruto yelled as he slashed vertically and a humongous wind chakra blade shot out.

Jiraiya and Link hastily sidestepped and watched as 5 trees got split down the middle.

'That's a fierce technique…' Gulped both Jiraiya and Link.

"_**Katon: Kamaitachi no Jutsu!" **_Naruto sealed as he slashed horizontally and made a firestorm tornado, with embers and wind blades inside it. Jiraiya got caught in the Jutsu, but saved himself with a substitution.

"_**Shunshin no Jutsu!"**_ Naruto said as he body flickered to appear in front of Link and began a kenjutsu fight with Link, until they locked blades.

"Razor Wind!" Naruto said as his blade got enhanced with wind chakra.

"Sonic Boom!" Naruto overpowered Link as he slashed forward, releasing the Razor Wind while Link hastily blocked with his shield. Link leapt back and nocked an arrow in mid air before releasing the arrow with deadly accuracy. Naruto deflected it.

"_**Futon: Kamaitachi no Jutsu!"**_

Naruto continued as he released a tornado of wind blades at Link, who hastily dodge rolled to the side to avoid it.

"You have gotten stronger, Naruto." Said Link as he sheathed his blade.

"But you still have a long way to go…" Said Jiraiya. "As you can plainly tell, I was holding back. You have the power level of a recently promoted Chunin. You can increase your power level by going on a training trip with me for three years. Who knows? Maybe at the end of this training, you'll be strong enough to save Sasuke. Are you interested?" Asked Jiraiya.

"You bet!" Said Naruto as he drove his blade into the ground, too exhausted to keep standing without support. As Naruto caught his breath, he looked up and asked Jiraiya.

"So, when are we leaving?"

"By the end of this week, which gives you about 5 days to pack up and do any last minute things."

"Acknowledged, ero-sennin."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Yelled Jiraiya as Link busted up laughing.

* * *

Five days have passed, and practically everyone who knew Naruto were off to see him. Thanks to Shino, he found out that Hinata has liked him for ages, so Naruto was planning on taking her out for a date when he came back. Naruto learned more about Sasuke from his teammates and sensei. What he learned gave Naruto less of a reason to rescue Sasuke, and he had half a mind to kill him.

Including his team and Sasuke's team, team ten (consisting of Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru), team Gai (consisting of Rock Lee, Neji, and Tenten), Kakashi, Asuma, Gai, Link, Iruka, the Konohamaru Corps (consisting of Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon), Shizune, and last but not least, Tsunade. Everyone gave their farewells to Naruto, as he was leaving with Jiraiya, not to return for about three years.

* * *

Just as everyone was leaving the gates, Link spotted someone off in the distance.

"It can't be…"

* * *

And that's the end of Legend of Uzumaki, but fret not. A sequel is in the works. Keep a lookout for Legend of Namikaze, which will have its first chapter soon. I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. Read and review. Laterz


End file.
